A Certain Rose
by be93
Summary: A young woman has come to Camelot to search for someone. Once she has found him, will her presence change Camelot for the greater good, and in a kingdom where magic is forbidden could she be the one to return Camelot to its former glory?
1. What is it that you seek?

I hope you all enjoy this

**I hope you all enjoy this. It is something that came into my head after the first advert was broadcast, so I hadn't seen the first episode before writing this, so a few things may be a bit amiss but since watching them I've tried to make sure everything is top notch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 'Merlin' they are the BBC's, but I do own the character you are about to read about (whose name wont be revealed until later).**

**Please read and review.**

Chapter 1; What is it that you seek?

She pushed back the branch and sighed with relief. Finally in front of her stood the great castle of Camelot, she grinned stepping forward, glad that she had got here eventually, it had taken a long time, but it was worth it.

She looked up as she entered the castle and smiled at the scene before her; market stalls all set up for a day of business, various people behind the stalls serving their friends; striking up bargains, making deals, earning their living and enjoying the sun that shone down. A market owner caught her eye and she smiled as they smiled back, perhaps they would be here first friend in this new place, her first new one that is. She took a step back as five children ran past, playing some sort of game, or making one up as they went along. She carried along her path and crossed the courtyard, smiling as she looked up to see the grand entrance into the castle. She stepped in…

Following the noise of people's voices she made her way up various steps and staircases, down a corridor and through many archways. Finally getting to the kings throne room, she stood before the doors and walked in to the room and a hush fell about as she edged nearer to the king. Uther looked up and saw the slim woman walk towards him; she had sharp blue eyes and soft blonde hair, which tumbled in curls around her shoulders.

"And what is it that you seek?" he asked, curious to see what this young woman was doing in his court, she had an unfamiliar face, but it was warm and she came across as a good person, despite the fact he had never met her before, but Uther had seen many new people in his time, and it was an ability he now possessed; to be bale to tell whether a person was good or bad, warm or evil. He was not always right but his gut instinct told him that this woman before him was of a good nature.

And then she spoke.

"Merlin my lord. Merlin."


	2. Long Lost Friends

Chapter 2; Long Lost Friends

**A Big thank you to all those readers who reviewed last chapter and subscribed the story to their alert list, it really means a lot so thanks!**

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than last so hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 2; Long Lost Friends.

"Thank you for showing me the way my Lord" she said, grateful for Arthur showing her the way, she would have lost her way if he had not stepped in, the castle was vast and in comparison she felt like a small child, not the young woman of 16 years that she was.

Arthur turned his face to look at her and grinned "No problem, and please, call me Arthur."

"Ok." The two walked across the courtyard side by side, not one for silence and being the curious young man he was Arthur decided to try and find out who this mysterious woman was.

"So how do you know Merlin?"

Almost instantly she replied "Old family friends, our parents were best friends." An instant response was one of two things Arthur remembered his father telling him; a guilty response or a determined response. A response that took time to come was probably a lie. Arthur decided that her's was probably the truth.

"Ah, so he is what brings you to Camelot."

"That and all the stories I have heard."

"Stories?" Now Arthur was intrigued.

"I'm sure you've heard them all ten times over."

Arthur sighed "Probably" Tales and myths were something he had learnt to deal with from a young age; some were good, but they majority were bad. And quite often it was these tales that brought people to Camelot, to see whether the whispers were true.

"Here we are" Arthur announced "Gaius' apartments". He bounded up the small steps and tapped lightly on the door, pushing it open before waiting for a response

"Merlin?" he said, breaking the silence of the room, there was a loud bang, a clatter and then a door opened on the far wall and Merlin appeared. He looked quizzically at the young woman by Arthur's side, another one of his fancies, he supposed, Arthur was such a flirt, and his status as Prince of Camelot seemed to make him think he could have whichever woman he desired. Merlin had grown used to his friends habits, but it did not mean that he approved of them anymore than he had done when he first met him.

"I brought a certain Rose to see you" Arthur said. Arthur watched as a look of realization swept over Merlin's face.

"Rose!" Merlin walked over to the woman and hugged her "I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you to Camelot?"

"My travels, and when I heard you were here it made perfect sense."

He grinned "How long are you intending to stay for?"

"As long as you'll have me" Merlin gave a triumphant smile, Rose wasn't Arthur's 'woman' she was his friend, an old ally, and she was here to see him.

"Well you are welcome here."

"I'll let you two catch up" Arthur said, aware that the conversation was between the two long-lost friends and he was not part of it. He walked off and left the room. Merlin hardly realised he had gone and did not acknowledge his departure, instead continued his conversation with Rose.

"So how are Ruth and John?" Merlin asked, inquiring after Rose's parents.

"They didn't tell you."

"Who?"

"Your parents didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?" Rose almost laughed at Merlin's naivety; his face looked just as innocent as when he was a little boy. But she did not laugh because this was not a comical matter; in fact it was far from it.

"That my parents passed away."

"I had no idea, I've been here for a good two years and post is irregular."

"10 years ago." Rose said completing her unfinished sentence.

"What? Why wasn't I told?"

Rose took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the news she was about to break to Merlin "Because they were killed because of their magical powers, because they were classed as a wizard and a witch. Your parents didn't want to frighten you I suppose. They didn't want to tell you what could happen to people like you."

Merlin was quick to respond "What do you mean, people like me? I'm no-one special, just an ordinary boy, there's nothing different about me nothing, really nothing at all, I am as normal as the next man." If Arthur was here it was a quick response that would have put into the guilty category.

Rose tried to speak over his ranting "Merlin…."

"No... No... No really I am completely and utterly normal, nothing strange, nothing different and definitely nothing magical; in fact I'm so unmagical it's actually quite---Ow!"

Rose had decided that the only way of gaining Merlin's attention was to slap him round the face, and it had given her the desired effect; silence in which she could speak.

"I know" she said simply

"Huh?"

"I know about you"

"I know, we are friends of course you know me."

"I know about your gift…your abilities."

Merlin's face dropped.

"How do you know? Who told you? Are you a spy? Is this King Uther using you? Should I be scared? Do --- Ow!"

Again Rose had been reduced to slapping Merlin round the face, not a tactic she liked to use.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Yes! So you're not a spy?" Rose shook her head "And you are here just as a friend?"

"Yes"

"But you know about me and my…powers."

"Yes, my parents told me, before they…died."

"Oh…"

Rose felt almost let down, only a few moments ago she had felt that childish feeling – when someone claims to be your friend and suddenly you are all over them, once again Merlin was her friend, and he had seemed interested in her and wanted to know everything, now he seemed subdued and quiet.

"I've been looking for you for years; they said that if I could find you then I would be safe"

"Why me?"

"Because of your powers."

"Oh no… I don't do the whole protecting and saving people…no one is to know about my gift. No one." Merlin said, remembering Gaius's words of advice, Rose was his friend but he couldn't protect her from danger she was in, not using magic.

"No. If you were safe and surviving somewhere with them then I could too."

Suddenly everything fitted together for Merlin, her sentences' hidden meanings came alive and he understood why she was here in front of him, like all the pieces of a jigsaw were pieced together and the picture was complete.

"Wait…you have?" Rose nodded "Well this is great! Finally someone else who knows how I feel! Its odd isn't being able to move things with your eyes and charm things to do weird and wonderful things."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear, finally, he thought, someone who understands me, who knows what it's like to have powers to do all the things that made him abnormal and special. So Rose's next sentence was a bit of a let down.

"No Merlin, my powers are different."

"Oh…well what are they?" he was still curious to see what she could do and she was still a 'witch' she still had a secret to hide, a hidden identity that few people could know about, she wasn't that different from him after all.

"Never you mind!" Rose retorted, she laughed at Merlin's puppy-dog face, teasing him had been second nature to her years ago, and her 'talent' was coming back to her now. "Now where can I put my pack?"

"Oh right through here…" Merlin said directing her over to his room.

"So you can't move things around with your eyes?"

"No…"

"Can you fly?"

"No…"

"Can you…."

Gwen threw a sheet out of the turret window and looked down onto the courtyard below her and her eyes automatically found Merlin who was walking with an unfamiliar woman, the pair laughed and Gwen sighed, feeling left out, almost like she was the punch line to their joke. She left the room and waked down the corridor and stopped.

Morgana was staring out of one of many windows which faced out onto the courtyard, she saw Merlin walking with the woman who had come into Uther's chamber that morning. She looked up as she heard footsteps and was greeted with Gwen's face.

"What do you think they are laughing at?" Morgana asked, Gwen came over to the window Morgana was at and peered out to see Merlin and Rose smiling and laughing together as they climbed the castle stairs.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't let it bother you."

"Oh no" Morgana replied turning her face to look at Gwen "I was just curious, that's all."


	3. Clue? Please?

**Once again thank you for all the reviews I received for last chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I was writing a Robin Hood one-shot. I thought this one would be shorter, but it turns out not so, it's got a lot of dialogue and banter in it though!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 3; Clue? Please?

"You can see through people?" Merlin asked. He was lying on the floor in his room keeping warm with a spare blanket. He'd insisted that Rose should sleep on his bed tonight, he hadn't bargained on how uncomfortable the floorboards were going to be, he was beginning to regret his insistence. Once again he reminded himself that he was being a good host, Gaius had taken to Rose and agreed that she could stay here for as long as she wanted to, it made Merlin happy, he was worried about what Gaius's reaction might be to having another magical person to protect but he had taken it in his stride. The rain was dripping outside, it has been all afternoon, not doing much really but just incredibly annoying. Merlin was still trying to figure out what her gift was, and he was running out of ideas.

"No Merlin" Rose yawned, they had been going on like this for hours and all she wanted to do was sleep. But Merlin wasn't one to give up.

"You have invisibility powers?"

"No."

"You have astonishing beauty, oh, you can transfigure!!"

"No!" Rose let out a sigh, silence, finally he had given –

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Go to sleep Merlin."

Merlin sat up and rested his hands on the end of his bed; he put on his best pleading look and gazed into Rose's eyes "Clue? Please?".

Rose smiled "Fine!" she turned onto her side to face him "Do you remember that summer when you were four and I had just turned two, and we had a picnic by the river, and then you wanted to teach me how to swim." She turned back onto her back, and Merlin lied back down onto his bed, reminiscing about the day. "And you jumped into the river further downstream and swam back up to meet us but then you hit your foot on a rock"

Merlin grinned, getting all excited like a young boy "I remember that! I still have the scar! Look!" Rose turned her head, getting up slightly to look and watched him as he threw off his covers and pulled at his sock trying to get it off.

"Merlin, I'm not that interested in seeing your foot."

"It really hurt!" he retorted.

"You said at the time!" Rose laughed and Merlin smiled, he had been thinking the exact same thing.

Almost simultaneously they both rolled over onto theirs backs. "That was a good day" Merlin said satisfied.

"You said it was a bad day at the time!"

"Was that it?"

"Uh-huh"

"That was not a good clue." Merlin pointed out bluntly.

"It was! You just can't see it."

"Give me another one." Merlin said, hungry to find out what this gift was she had, his mind started to wander off, wondering if he could tackle her to get the answer out….

"That's cheating."

"I don't care….Can you make objects from air?"

"No." Merlin noted that she said that a lot, he tried to come at this from another angle "What's it like? Your gift?"

Rose sighed, trying to explain what it was like was always hard, and this time she didn't want to give anything away! "Amazing and horrible at the same time, bewildering but brilliant, terrifying but terrific." she paused "And as soon as anyone works out what it is the always ask one question."

Merlin sensed her tone "It gets repetitive?"

"Just a bit!"

The room went silent for a few minutes, and the rain became heavier. Rose closed her eyes, hoping to gain some sleep but then Merlin spoke.

Merlin thought he had it, finally, after slowing down and going over things in his mind he had it, only his response came out slightly louder than intended "You can cure people!! That's why you told me the story….you can make my scar disappear!"

Rose opened her eyes and drew in a deep breath, held it for suspense, watching Merlin's avid face and then let it out "No."

"Oh" Merlin said, only slightly disappointed "It was a good story though, how long ago was it?"

"14 years"

"You had a good memory as a two year old" he pointed out looking at the ceiling, noticing a crack that he had never seen before.

"Mmmm……" Rose couldn't stop herself from grinning, and it was probably this grin that gave it away.

Suddenly Merlin's face lit up. He sat up, turning around and Rose tilted her head to look at him.

"You can remember the past; your gift is the gift of memory!"

Rose smiled and it took all Merlin's strength not to get up and do a celebratory dance.

"That's half of it." she said grinning.

"You have to tell me the rest now." Merlin pleaded.

Rose sat up, deciding that she clearly wasn't supposed to be going to sleep tonight "I can also see into the future." she explained and watched as Merlin's grin grew even wider.

"Wow, so what does my future entail?" Rose looked at him meaningfully, and he suddenly understood her previous comment "And that's the repetitive question that gets annoying."

"Got it in one." she said, "I don't know your whole future, just bits of it." she wanted to try and explain, she felt he deserved that at the least.

"Everyone seems to have an idea of how my life will turn out." Merlin said gloomily.

"Tomorrow we go shopping." Rose said, trying to cheer him up.

"I only went to the market a few days ago!"

"We're going to buy carrots…and potatoes." she said smiling, and she was rewarded with a smile from Merlin.

"How does it work?" Merlin asked curiously.

"When I see something or someone I take in all their future and then slowly process it."

"Wow." They both smiled at each other as they rain started to pour outside. Rose lay down as thunder sounded and the room lit up as lightning struck. Merlin remained seated, "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."


	4. Carrots and Potatoes

**Again a thank you to all my reviewers, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4; Carrots and Potatoes

"It rained a weeks worth of water in a night!"

"But no one was hurt!"

"Arthur, that is not important, whoever did this must be accounted for; we cannot let people get away with this!"

"Uther, it is autumn; the weather is unpredictable"

"Morgana do not interrupt me"

"Sorry"

"Father, I have already sent men to the single house that was damaged last night and I have been ensured that nobody was hurt at all"

Uther sighed "Both of you leave my chamber"

Morgana and Arthur walked out of Uther's chamber and remained silent until they had turned the corner.

"Does he think everything is caused by magic in this world?"

"Morgana do not let this affect you"

"Arthur, I live here too, he is a father figure to me and I hate seeing him like this."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I do not know what we can do about it, he thinks magic is behind everything, I cannot make him change his mind"

The two of them inwardly sighed and remained silent.

"Arthur, you know that new woman…"

"Rose? Yes, she's an old friend of Merlin's, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering who she was, that's all"

Gaius carefully put the two bowls of porridge down on the table, warning Merlin and Rose that they were extremely hot. Merlin picked up his spoon and played around with his, slopping it around and occasionally taking a mouthful, rose on the other hand, was eating it all. Merlin looked up at her with a shocked face.

"How can you eat this stuff?"

"Merlin! My food is not _that_ bad!"

"Gaius, let us be thankful that you are a physician and not a cook"

Rose let out a laugh. "It's not too bad, trust me, I've had worse. There was this one man I met travelling who out raw carrot and onion in his porridge claiming it gave it an exotic taste!"

"Did you not foresee that incident?" Merlin said trying to make his question sound as innocent as possible.

Rose shot him a dirty look; Gaius dismissed the banter and rummaged around on his bench looking for a sheet of parchment.

"Ah here it is" he said, pulling the piece out from underneath a book "I need you two to go to the market for me" Merlin looked up at Rose and smiled

"What do you need? Carrots?" Merlin could barely contain his laughter and Rose was biting her tongue in an attempt to stop her giggles.

"Yes…why how did you guess?"

"Just a wild guess. I thought we were quite low on potatoes too"

"Merlin you're on fire this morning" Rose chipped in, giving him a glare.

"Rose, there's no need for dirty looks!"

Gaius came over to the two and stood at the end of the table, with Merlin on his left and Rose on his right. He glanced between the two, trying to decipher what was amiss.

"Would someone like to include me in on whatever joke this is?"

Rose turned to face him. "Merlin knew that you were going to need potatoes and carrots because I told him so last night"

Gaius looked at her shocked "Your powers; the gift. You can see into the future."

"Yes"

"I do not need to warn you again that Uther must not hear of this"

"No and thank you for keeping it a secret"

"It is no problem"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he took it well" Merlin said as he walked alongside Rose, the two were heading along to the market with the instruction to buy as many root vegetables as possible; Gaius had not explained his need for the food but Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that being in the stocks was going to become a lot more violent and hurtful.

"Merlin"

"Yes?"

"What?" Rose looked up at him.

"You said my name"

"No I didn't. I think you're hearing things"

Merlin smiled, now realising who had called his name. And it meant he had to make an extra trip today which he wasn't particularly interested in taking.

The two reached the first stall which Merlin had led them to claiming that it sold good produce for a lower price. Rose was surprised that Merlin knew what was good from what was bad but believed him and was impressed with what she saw in front of her, they picked out 5 potatoes and a few turnips and handed the market stall owner the correct number of pieces of silver. Rose carefully placed them in the basket she was carrying and the two walked off to the next stall. After the third stall Merlin seized his chance after deciding that Rose had got the hand of this market-malarkey he showed her to the right stall and then left promising to be back in a few minutes.

Rose looked at the various carrots and picked the six ones that looked the best. She slipped them into her basket and then reached into her pouch for the coins. She dropped the two pieces into the stall owners hand and smiled.

"All alone?" Rose turned around to see Arthur.

"Yes, Merlin had to go off, he'll be back shortly"

"Well in the meantime you can join me and my friends, we were practising our archery, and we're just about to start a competition"

"And whose going to look after my food while is shoot?" Rose questioned as they reached the archery butts.

"You think you are going to compete?"

"Why ever not?"

"You're a girl!"

"Well observed"

Merlin held the torch in front of him as he walked down the flight of stairs; he saw the cave entrance and smiled slightly as the dragon flew down to sit on his rock.

"You called"

"Yes indeed I did Merlin"

"What is it?"

"Impatience is not a virtue Merlin, you have met Rose, finally, she took her time."

"You've called me down here to tell me something I already know!"

"Your confidence is extraordinary. Rose is important Merlin, a key part for your future, she will play a large role, but will it be too late?"

"Why do you also speak in riddles?"

"Because it is fun, and more rewarding once you find the answer"


	5. Let the competition continue!

**First I have to apologise for taking so long to update, I really am bad at it. Thank you for all the reviews and messages and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 5;Let the competition continue!

Merlin put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he entered the courtyard looking for Rose; he walked over to the market stall he had left her at which he could see she wasn't at. He asked the stall owner if he knew her whereabouts and he pointed in the direction of noise; a cheer.

Arthur clapped, though he couldn't believe Rose's ability as an archer. She had put down her basket of vegetables and taken the bow he handed her; he had stood next to her and looked at her as she drew the arrow.

"You do know where to aim at don't you?" he'd said mockingly, his question had been answered, with a bull's-eye.

And so he had clapped, out of politeness, but he was shocked, he had never seen someone shoot as well as…well him. And she was a girl! He was shocked but livid at the same time, and then Merlin came over.

"It turns out your friend is a rather good archer"

Merlin looked at Rose as she turned around grinning. He smiled back; perhaps Arthur had finally met his match.

"Where did you learn to do it?" Arthur said, exasperated.

"You meet a lot of people while travelling, and learn a lot of skills."

"Well, let the competition continue!" Arthur declared.

"Ooo, can I join in?" Merlin asked, cheerful.

"Merlin of all the stupid questions you could have asked!"

"I'm sure he's not that bad at archery!" Rose said, trying to defend her friend.

"Watch" came back Arthur's response. "Just watch"

Merlin grinned being allowed to join in the competition.

The three began to get into the flow of the competition taking it in turns to shoot, a friend of Arthurs kept count of the scores and a number of children provided an audience. Arthur, being Arthur never took his eyes of his bow, trying to ensure that he hit the bull's-eye each time, which on the most part he was doing. But even he had to admit that Rose was something special, she had a flair for archery and was starting to put him into the shade. Merlin on the other hand was plodding along, slowly but surely, archery wasn't his thing but he was managing to keep up pretty well and Arthur was surprised at his achievement; he had obviously been paying closer attention to his training than he had thought.

But there was a clear winner in the competition an Rose was ahead by a big enough margin to ensure that's he was going to win, a few rounds before the end of the game. Arthur halted the competition after Rose shot; gaining full points; again.

"Clearly we have a winner." he announced

"You haven't chosen a runner up yet!" Rose said, Arthur needed 4 more points to secure second place, but if Merlin managed a bull's-eye then the two would be neck and neck; joint runners up.

Gwen came across with a basket full of food to see what all the fuss was about, she stopped at the archery butts, dropping down her heavily-laden basket and smiled.

"We need a motive, an incentive" Arthur declared.

"Is coming second not good enough?" Rose teased.

"Tonight my father is holding the month's banquet; whoever wins second place gets the privilege of dancing with you tonight"

"That's hardly a prize; I can't dance!"

Arthur ignored her comment, looking across to Merlin instead "does that sound fair to you?"

"Yes!" Merlin said smiling. Arthur had no idea what was coming.

Rose sighed, stepping back to let Arthur prepare for his final shot.

Merlin smiled at Gwen as Rose sauntered across to the couple. They looked extremely cute together, she thought, Merlin's boyish grin and Gwen's sharp eyes. She smiled as she reached the couple; she stood her bow on the ground, leaning her hand on the top.

"Ah, Gwen this is Rose" Merlin said, waving in Rose's direction and then in Gwen's direction "Rose, Gwen."

"Hi" Gwen said quietly "Good game"

"Thanks" Rose said grinning.

"I'd better get these back to my father" Gwen said, bending down to pick up her basket, but Merlin intercepted; reaching the handle first. He brought the basket up handing it to Gwen and exchanging a smile as he did so, before he dropped his bow on his toe, Gwen smirked waving goodbye and walking over to the house which she shared with her father.

Rose almost laughed at his uselessness with girls.

"Very funny, yes I can see you laughing" Merlin said as he took his place next to Rose to watch Arthur take his shot, clearly he was nervous as a few beads of perspiration fell from his forehead onto his shirt's sleeve. He took a deep breath and released the arrow and the breath at the same time. He sighed. No good, he had gained 4 points and he hoped it would be enough; he cleared the shooting area, standing next to his friend who was keeping score. Merlin stepped up and drew back his bow, his eyes fixated on the middle of the archery butt.

Rose looked over to Arthur whose eyes were also fixated on the same spot; in fact looking around everyone's eyes seemed to be looking at the middle of the archery butt, everyone waiting for Merlin to shoot, no one had expected him to be this good and now people had begun to wonder whether a lowly servant boy could draw level with the great prince Arthur; master of the sword and champion with a bow. The arrow was released, and while everyone stared at the same spot, Rose stared at Merlin's eyes, for it is the eyes that tell a story, give a man away, and it was Merlin's eyes which flickered for the briefest moment, the slight second; but a second that was the most important second of the entire competition. And while many cheered and Merlin grinned as he made his way over to stand next to his dear friend, and while Arthur threw his bow down his disbelief it was only Rose who shook her head.

Merlin spun on his foot, to stand next to her and face Arthur as he stood forward to announce the competition results.

"I think you'll find that's called cheating" Rose whispered, turning her head to speak into Merlin's ear.

He turned to face her with the same boyish grin as always "Me, cheating? Never."

"And so we have two second places; Merlin and myself!" the audience clapped, and Rose smiled in disbelief that a little gesture of Arthur's had turned into a large archery competition.

Arthur made his way over to Rose and Merlin and the crowd dispersed, "You've clearly been paying more attention at my practices than I thought"

"Clearly!"

"So both of us get the chance of dancing with Rose tonight"

Merlin nodded.

"I pity you both" Rose said.

"Merlin" Arthur continued, once again ignoring Rose's comment about her lack of dancing ability "Never, ever show me up like that again."

Merlin nodded vigorously as Arthur strode off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was in full swing as Merlin, Gaius and Rose entered the great hall for Uther's banquet. It was a celebration that was intended to show the world that Camelot was free of magic or anything of the sort, that it was a striving, plentiful place to live. Morgana did not like Uther's banquets; she thought that they full of pretendence and false smiles and laughs. She watched as Merlin and his friend entered the room, going over to sit with Gwen, she longed to sit with them to join in with their conversation, Gwen seemed at ease with the new woman, Rose she'd said her name was. They laughing and joking, smiling at one another, Morgana watched as a friendship was formed, and she longed to be friends with this new Rose, for she saw something in the young woman that other people missed.

Uther proposed a toast, lifting his goblet up high in the air "To good health and prosperity" Morgana raised her cup too and drank at the appropriate time, smiling at all the faces watching her; but she felt numb and awkward.

She watched as the musicians re started the music and people began to eat once more, she watched as Arthur pushed back his chair and walked over to where Merlin was sitting.

Gwen had seen him rising and smiled at him as he strode over to where they were sitting, coming to claim his prize. Rose looked uncomfortable in her chair; she ate little and did not watch Arthur walk over to her. Gwen felt sorry for her, a poor young girl, who had been at Camelot no more than two days, but she daren't say anything to Arthur to offend him, she would not risk being placed into a cell again or the stocks.

"Rose, I believe you owe me a dance"

"I wouldn't advice it, really Arthur my dancing is terrible and I fear you'd embarrass yourself, I'd feel awful knowing that I had humiliated the great prince Arthur" she smiled meekly, hoping her little speech would get her out of this. No such chance.

"Really Rose, you'll only embarrass yourself by refusing. I insist dance." he held out his hand for her to take.

Reluctantly she placed her hand in his and stood up, he lead her to the middle of the floor, and waved his hand over to the musicians for a moments silence.

"This is the young Rose, who, to everyone's disbelief today beat me in an archery competition, coming second, I thought it fitting that we should share a dance" he nodded in the musicians direction, and the couple took hold, dancing a simple waltz.

"He didn't mention you at all!" Gwen exclaimed.

Merlin looked at her "Of course he didn't, this is Arthur"

"I thought you said you could not dance" Arthur murmured quietly.

"Yes, I believe I said that" Rose replied, glancing in Uther's direction who was intently watching the two dance.

"You little liar!"

"It was a small white lie, I'm sorry" she smiled and he smiled back, as they spun around.

Funny, he thought, how he known this young woman for such a small amount of time but how well they got on. It was as if something had just clicked, locked into place, her smile lit up the room and her talent with a bow was extraordinary.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked.

"Don't give me a sword; I'm no use with any weapon other than a bow!"

"Ah! Well then tomorrow, I will see you at training! Merlin comes down to watch and help and then afterwards we will see what happens when you're given a sword and shield"

"I really wouldn't advice it"

"I really insist that you come"

He spun her around a final time and as the music came to an end, he bowed and she curtsied, and as he came up to see her face he smiled. He lead her back over to Merlin and Gwen who, like everyone else, had finished eating and were now lining the edge of the hall.

"Looks like it's your town now Merlin" Arthur said. He walked back up to the top table to sit next to his father.

Rose smiled at Merlin and Gwen and took her place next to them as various couples took to the floor to dance. Gwen smiled, wishing that she was one half of a couple gliding across the floor.

"I'm rather tired" she said, yawning, "I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Do you want to make a break for it, while there's a distraction?" Rose asked.

Merlin grinned and the three newly found friends skipped off, out the door, unnoticed by almost everyone, except Morgana.


	6. Promise you’ll catch me

Chapter 6;Promise you'll catch me.

Arthur slid into bed, pulling the cover up round his shoulders to keep him warm from the cold weather. Tomorrow would bring training and then after a little fun with Rose. He smiled falling into sleep.

Rose climbed the stairs and stood at the top, leaning over the banister to see Merlin, grinning. The two friends were not going to sleep anytime soon, far from it, they were full of energy and excitement. They had left the banquet half an hour ago and had since been creating havoc in Gaius's apartments using Merlin's magic, a fair few ingredients had been poured over the floor and then magically put back into the correct containers, a fire had been lit and various socks had been cleaned. Now she found herself at the top of the banister, and Merlin on the floor below.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes, I've done it before, well, I freezed Gaius first, but it'll be fine!"

"I cannot believe I am going to do this" Rose put her leg up onto the banister and pulled herself up, holding the wall with her right hand. She couldn't look down and instead looked right across.

"Promise you'll catch me"

"I promise"

Slowly she let go of the wall, bent her knees slightly and closed her eyes tight, and took a leap of faith.

Merlin almost stopped to admire her as she gracefully flew down but then he got sight of the bed, dragging it across the room.

She sighed as she collapsed onto the soft mattress and smiled.

Then Merlin landed on top of her.

She pulled her eyes open and looked at him "Sorry, I forgot to stop the bed, it continued coming across and I fell over into it" he lifted one of the hands he was using to stay propped up to wave at Rose.

"I see"

"So" he said still waving one of his hands around "That's something I can work on, but that wasn't so bad was it?" he said, making the fatal mistake of lifting his other hand up.

"Less of the hand gestures, while you are trying to stay above me." Rose suggested underneath Merlin.

Completely embarrassed Merlin pushed himself up and took a step off the bed; Rose sat up just as Gaius walked down

"I'm not even going to ask" Gaius said, Rose got up of the bed and looked won at the floor

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight" she scampered off up the stairs to Merlin's room.

"Merlin put my bed back where it belongs please"

Merlin smiled and with a flicker of the eyes put Gaius's bed back where it belonged.

"Have you been using your magic since you two left the banquet?"

Merlin looked at him sheepishly.

"Merlin!?"

"I prefer to think of it as practising"

"Merlin what would you do if Uther walked in this room, your head would end up on the block"

"Yes, I'm sorry Gaius"

"Go to bed"

"Yes, sorry" Merlin walked to his room like a young scolded boy.

Merlin was bored. He stifled his yawn and tried to pay attention to the sword drills that the knights were performing, behind him Gwen giggled, sharing a joke with Rose. He smiled the two of them were getting no well and he was glad that Gwen had found a female friend who was like her.

"That'll be all for now" Arthur said, declaring an end to training for the day, he sauntered over to Merlin and wiped his forehead on his sleeve, moping up the sweat he'd gained from training. He looked over at Gwen and Rose deep in conversation while sewing bits of cloth, he took a swig of the drink Merlin handed him and then wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Ready to learn how to fight?"

Rose looked up at Arthur "Do I really have to?" she said rising up, putting the piece of cloth she had been sewing on her stool.

"It is a worthwhile lesson!"

"But as you observed yesterday, I'm a girl and girls don't fight in this society"

"You beat me at archery yesterday now I get my chance to beat you today!" Arthur said, handing her a sword.

He drew his sword out and stood a few feet away from her.

"It's hardly an achievement beating me at combat with a sword; there are many men who would provide you with a better battle and a sweeter victory!"

"But none of them beat me at archery yesterday" he pointed his sword at her and took a step forward "just raise your sword to counteract mine"

Gwen stood up and walked over to stand next to Merlin. "Is it safe giving her a sword with no training?"

"Probably not"

Arthur lunged gently in rose's direction and she lifted her sword up at the right angle to bar his shot.

"Good! See it's not hard"

He swung his sword around and for a few minutes they practised barring each other's swipes.

"Sword combat is the most effective and useful skill you will ever learn"

Rose smirked "How about cooking so you can stay alive?"

"Quick wit"

"Also a useful skill"

"Sword combat can save your life but also end another's, it has far more uses than quick wit, when riding this kingdom of evil magic sword combat has proved by far the most effective skill. When there were two evil magical men, whose porridge contained orange things – which is beside the point – when these two men came under attack, the fatter one was left defenceless but the slighter one carried a sword and it was he who battled for his life, of course he lost but he still had a chance"

He lunged at her again but Rose didn't move, she stood motionless looking at Arthur, so when his sword came down, there was no sword to bar it, just flesh.


	7. I'm sorry

**Sorry for the long time between updates, I have been writing a Rose one shot for Doctor Who, which wasn't going as smoothly as hoped. It will be posted soon hopefully, for those who are interested. **

**Enjoy the chapter, and a big thank you for all the recent reviews and new subscriptions. It really means a lot!**

Chapter 7; I'm sorry.

Gaius looked up as the door banged opened, he frowned as Gwen held it open as Arthur strode into the room with Rose in his arms. Merlin followed behind, looking particularly worried. Gaius showed Arthur over to the bed and Arthur bent down carefully depositing his load onto the bed.

It had all happened quite fast, Gwen had remained calm; she'd grabbed the piece of cloth she had been sewing and ran over to her friend wrapping the flimsy material around the wound to try and stop the blood. Merlin had half jogged over to Rose, trying not to let the fear show in his face, Arthur had dropped his sword, ran the few feet over to her, and swiftly picked her up as Gwen finished tying the material, he had ignored Rose's protests and instead had walked as fast as possible to Gaius's apartments, he'd kicked the door down and watched as Gwen went forward to catch it. And so the group of four had ended up here, he looked down at Rose and his gaze was met with a half scowl.

"It's just a scratch" Rose said

"Rose, please let Gaius help you, it must hurt, and I cut you quite deeply"

Gaius was sat on his stool; unravelling the material Gwen had tied round the wound, "Good idea Gwen, you have saved her a lot of blood" Gwen blushed at the praise, and looked at Arthur who was smiling at her, she quickly moved her gaze to her friend's wound, watching as Gaius wiped the area clean. Rose winced slightly as he applied a paste onto the cut.

Knowing that Gaius would care for her appropriately Gwen quietly left the room to go and see Morgana. She smiled at Merlin as she pulled the door to close behind her.

"You gave me quite a fright carrying her in like that Arthur" Gaius said, as Merlin went out to fill up a bucket with clean water. Arthur looked down at the cut he had made, now all neatly bandaged up. As Gaius stood up to empty the pot of paste, Rose swung her legs round so she was sitting up on the bed Arthur had laid her on. He sat next to her and took her left hand.

The part of her anatomy he had cut.

He rubbed his finger over the bandaging, and stopped abruptly as she winced almost silently.

"I'm sorry"

"You say that a lot" she said smiling.

"I feel awful Rose" he said, blushing slightly, Rose noted his embarrassment.

"You know, you won't be any use as an soldier in war if you apologise to everyone you hurt"

Arthur looked up to her and smiled. "I hope it doesn't leave a scar"

"Oh don't worry, it wouldn't be my first. Besides I'm sure that when a man takes my hand, he will see it as a sign of beauty"

Arthur looked down at her hand, and suddenly understood her last comment; he had cut her left hand, the hand her husband would place the ring upon. He inwardly cursed knowing that blemishes on the left hand were seen a sign against marriage, a warning signal. He sighed, knowing what hurt he may cause her in the future, not just now.

"Arthur" she said, catching his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts "One day you will be King" he briefly sighed, hearing the sentence for the millionth time, he did not understand what significance it held, being spoken by her "You will hurt many people, and you will have to suffer guilt, you cannot blame yourself for every wrongdoing in the world"

"But I can blame myself for the ones I cause"

"Yes"

He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was a woman wise beyond her years, he did not quite understand how wise. His head swung round as he heard the door squeak open as Merlin walked in carrying a full bucket. He stepped up and smiled at Rose again, he nodded at Gaius and walked over to Merlin

"See me in my chambers in half an hour"

Merlin nodded setting down his bucket. He walked over to Rose who was still sitting on the bed; he noticed she was looking sad so he sat down next to her and smiled.

"Even though you didn't move in time for the last shot you did really well" he stated grinning "If it's any consolation you were better than me at fighting" he looked at her face, side on, and after much thought gently put his hand on her shoulder to try and cheer her up.

"I killed them" she whispered as Gaius left the room, on a search for a glass jar he had lent a friend and never received back.

"What?"

Rose looked up at Merlin, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I did not move because he said that he had killed those magicians, it was my fault"

Merlin frowned, it wasn't unusual for him to miss a point in a conversation, but he was completely confused as to what she was saying.

"Rose, you weren't there when he … murdered them. There wasn't anything you could have done"

"No Merlin, they were my friends, I met them travelling, they knew about me; they must have been speaking of me when Arthur decided that they were magicians"

"He could have been speaking about anyone"

"Merlin, how many people do you know who put carrots in their porridge?"

Suddenly everything clicked, the conversation was complete, and his mind remembered the conversation they had shared over breakfast the day before.

"_It's not too bad, trust me, I've had worse. There was this one man I met travelling who put raw carrot and onion in his porridge claiming it gave it an exotic taste!"_

Then he remembered the words Arthur had spoken before he had cut her hand.

"_When riding this kingdom of evil magic sword combat has proved by far the most effective skill. When there were two evil magical men, whose porridge contained orange things – which is beside the point – when these two men came under attack, the fatter one was left defenceless but the slighter one carried a sword and it was he who battled for his life, of course he lost but he still had a chance" _

Rose watched as Merlin's face fell, understanding what she meant. A few tears feel down her cheek as her eyes became too full to contain them all, and like a waterfall the tears dropped one by one down her cheeks. Slightly embarrassed she stood up and tried to dab at her eyes, before Merlin caught her off guard by embracing her in a hug. And so Gaius walked in – jar in hand – to see the two young friends together, Merlin's arms wrapped around Rose's upper back, Merlin saw him enter and Gaius understood from Merlin's grave face that all was not well.


	8. The Obedient Friend

**Acknowledgments:**

**I want to thank Stephenie Meyer and her description of Alice Cullen in Twilight which helped me so much with this chapter, although their gifts differ slightly, her description of the future was incredibly useful when writing this chapter. Thank you so much.**

**I also want to thank all you readers who continue to read this adventure of mine and leave reviews, they always make me smile :D**

Chapter 8; The Obedient Friend

Merlin closed the door behind him as he entered Arthur's chamber. The young prince looked up at his man servant and friend and smiled slightly.

"How is she?"

"Alright" Merlin said nodding, omitting the fact that Arthur had killed her friends and she held herself responsible "Gaius said her hand will heal in no time, and he's got her running a few errands to take her mind off it"

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I feel really bad. I'm a…."

"Prat?" Merlin volunteered.

"No! Merlin, you still haven't quite got the hang of what is appropriate or not yet"

Merlin hung his head in embarrassment, but a cheeky grin soon spread over his face and Arthur simply shook his head in disbelief.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin stepped forward to let a guard through the door.

"Sire, his majesty the king requests your presence"

"Why?"

"He wants to question your opinion over a certain weather matter"

Almost simultaneously Merlin and Arthur's heads turned to look out the window at the pouring rain. Arthur rose from his chair and went to follow the guard to his father, he turned back to look at Merlin.

"Merlin, tidy my room for me, it's a tip!"

He walked forward a few steps then stopped, spinning on his foot.

"On second thoughts, don't. Go and tack up my horse, I think I may need to go and ride to the villages after this meeting"

Merlin nodded, always the obedient friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose went over Gaius's directions in her head again; take the first left, then the next right, down a long corridor, up a flight of stairs, across the hallway and up a curved staircase. She reached the top of the staircase and knocked on the appropriate door, it swung open and Rose smiled; she'd got the right place.

"Gaius wanted me to give you this, he thought it migh---"

The end of her sentence was lost as she was abruptly pulled into the room and shoved against the wall; instinctively her hand went to the back of her head that had just been thrashed against the cold, hard surface of a stone wall. She looked straight into the eyes of the person who was holding her wrist tight against the wall.

"I just came to give this to you…Gaius said it would help you sleep"

Her hold on Rose was tight and she refused to let her go. Morgana had always been a feisty girl, and there was no way that she was going to let Merlin's friend out of her sight. She snatched the small vial out of Rose's hand and threw it on to the floor; it did not smash. Morgana look intently at it and her tight grip loosened ever so slightly with her surprise, Rose tried to move the hand that was held above her head, and Morgana suddenly remembered who she held against the wall.

"Gaius thought you might do that" Rose said ever so quietly.

"Why don't you drink it?" Morgana mocked, staring into Rose's blue eyes. Rose stared back absolutely petrified. "Or doesn't Gaius know about you?"

"Let me go!" Rose whispered "I'll leave here, you won't have to hurt anyone, just don't tell his majesty, I beg of you!"

"I'm not letting a seer go!"

Rose swallowed at the name, and from somewhere found a small piece of courage to answer the king's ward back.

"It takes one to know one"

Morgana smiled "I have seen you in my dreams, a seer arrive at Camelot, you are that seer"

"Yes" Rose admitted.

"You can see the future!"

"Yes" Rose nodded again "I can see the future…and the past" Rose did not understand why she trusted Morgana so much, why she was telling this unknown woman her best kept secrets but she had an instinct, and Rose's instincts were something she had learned to trust. As if she felt it too Morgana sighed, releasing Rose's arm. The two seers stood opposite each other.

"You know how it feels, what it is like to see things you don't want to see. You know what it is like to keep a secret that will cost you your life"

"I do"

Morgana looked almost tearful.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for someone like you" Morgana walked over to a chair by her fireplace and Rose followed, sitting on the very edge of the chair next to Morgana's. She looked at the young woman, a few years older than herself, and felt pity for her. In front of her was a seer, just like herself, who lived in the one place where magic was punished the most. A capital offense; death. And Morgana lived right under the King's nose; Rose saw the worry lines which marked the King's ward's forehead, showing the struggle she had to keep her secret under wraps. Rose could not make the dreams stop, she knew that better than anyone, she could not force Morgana to drink Gaius's medicine which would not help. But she could be a friend.

"Does it scare you?" Morgana spoke for the first time in a few minutes, still staring into t he fire. She turned her head to look at Rose.

"No, well, not anymore."

"You are brave"

"Not really, just…used to it"

"How old were you, when you first…" Morgana let the end of her sentence trail, knowing that for the first time she did not have to explain herself.

"About 5 years old. It wasn't long before my parents were killed"

"Your parents could…see too?"

"My mother could, my father could read people's minds. They were both burnt when a spy told his majesty. Then I went travelling."

"And now you are here. To seek revenge?" Morgana guessed.

"No! Not at all, I don't want his majesty to come to any harm."

"That is a noble thing"

Rose shook her head "Hurting him would not bring them back. It would not change anything; in fact I believe it would make things worse. Arthur is not ready to be King. Not yet"

"Do you always see true?"

"No, no one can. The future is not an ascertained thing, it can always change, one person's decision can put the future on a different path; a completely new course. We can only see what people are planning, what might happen. We see the course that will happen based on what decisions people make. It's completely subjective; the future is never set in stone"

Morgana smiled, her sight being explained for the first time. She was not being patronised or helped. Not advised or aided, she was being spoken to as a normal person, by someone who understood what it was like. Who knew how she felt, who could be a source of comfort and reassurance. Who could be an understanding friend.

"You won't leave me, not now?"

Rose smiled "No. I don't see that happening" and the two newly founded friends laughed at her words.

But Morgana knew, she had seen, that Rose's future was not always bright, she could not see everything, but she felt guilty for keeping her in Camelot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This foul weather is ridiculous! Arthur I know you have sorted out the previous storm's consequences but there has to be some answer to this, some hidden person behind all this!"

"Father, it is November, weather is always changing and unpredictable. It just happens that we have been hit with a number of wet storms in a small space of time. It's not unheard of"

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No! I just do not think this is a cause for concern. I will go a ride out to check the people if you wish me to" Arthur offered.

"No, I want you to check our people because _you_ want to, not because you have been ordered to. Leave Arthur, just go and enjoy your dinner in your room tonight"

Arthur nodded and bowed at his father's dismissal. He waved to the nearest guard as he got out the door and obediently the walked over to the prince.

"Yes, sire?"

"Go to the stables and fetch Merlin from the rain. Tell him I will not need my horse and that he may have the remainder of the day off"

The guard nodded and marched down the long corridor to relive Merlin of his duties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose almost laughed when Merlin walked in, completely drenched, and grimacing. She bit her lip and bent her head down to find her place on the page she was reading, her head jerked up as she felt a drip – several drips in fact – on top of her head.

"Still laughing?" Merlin asked as he wrung his sleeve over the top of her head. She squealed like a little girl, slamming her book shut and hitting him as hard as she could with it. He laughed out loud and shook his head, like a dog, and the water sprayed out of his dark hair to cover Rose, the book she was reading and her chair.

"I'm sorry for laughing!" she screamed, to try and stop the 'rain'. He stopped for a moment and then let out a low laugh, almost chuckling, and then began to walk to his room, the bottom of his trousers and socks making a wet trail on the floor. As if the thought had suddenly popped into his head he turned around sharply and looked questioningly at Rose, who had begun to flick through the books pages to find her lost place. She felt his eyes looking at her and looked up, half expecting to be splashed once again.

"Did you not foresee the weather?" Merlin innocently asked "I thought you'd be good at that sort of thing, it would be like having our own little weather girl"

"I did not foresee the rain, though last night I heard it in a dream. The incessant drip of rain." her eyes looked like the were miles away "I normally only dream of things that cause a great effect, something that will – could" she corrected herself " – could have devastating consequences. But I am training my head now, I've been working on it for the past few years, training my mind to see the things I wish it to see, looking out for the fortunes I want to see. I started because I thought it would help me find you, but I heard through word of mouth where you were in the end, but I wonder if I could instruct it to think around a theme rather than a person…" she trailed of, now completely mesmerized in her own thoughts, rather than answering Merlin's original question.

Merlin looked at his friend as she sifted through her own thoughts and murmured to herself, and then began to flick through the book with more purpose, his eyes flicked to the title and realised it was a book about seers. Of course most books of this kind had been destroyed and no seer with any sense would have written down their own knowledge, so she was completely reliant on myths and legends. But as Merlin had found out, these so called myths and legends were not that far from the truth. And he wondered, as he walked off to his room, leaving his friend intently reading a number of pages, if Camelot was home to a number of people who possessed magical powers, whether other places, where there was no laws enforced against magic could be a home to an even greater number of magicians.


	9. Hiding the Truth

Chapter 9; Hiding the Truth

"Merlin?" Gaius's voice brought the young wizard out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"I was wondering if you knew what Rose was up to."

"She went to the library, I think, to see if she could find some books…" Merlin's sentence trailed into a low murmur and Gaius could tell that Merlin was somewhat editing the truth.

He pointed to the various shelves that covered the walls of his rooms "If it was book she was looking for then she did not need to look much further, Merlin"

"Ah, yes, that is true" Merlin blushed, trying to keep back the information that Gaius did not seem to have the particular book Rose was after.

"Merlin, for a boy who has to keep an extraordinary secret you are absolutely terrible at lying"

"Not lying, more…hiding the truth"

"Merlin…" Gaius tone was not angry, more persuasive; he spoke his name as an open invitation for the young adult to fill him in on the missing, but rather vital, piece of information.

"She was looking for a book on seers that might be able to tell her how she could tune teach her power to see a certain thing, focus on a certain theme or person" he blurted out, no longer able to contain the truth.

"I see" came back Gaius's response "I have heard of such seers who have been able to do that very thing, it is a rather special talent, it takes quite some patience and time though. No doubt she would be able to do it if she set her mind to it, pardon the pun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was not angry, more frustrated and annoyed and he walked round the corner with quick speed and determination, so it was no surprise that he should knock the person coming in the other direction flying. As he did so the two books she held tight against her chest fell to the floor and she speedily bent to pick them up. Arthur bent to help her, but she had gathered the pair of books up into her arms before he could even reach the one closest to him. He smiled and looked into the young woman's blue eyes.

"Rose"

"Good morning Arthur."

"An avid reader, I thought Gaius would have all the books you could possibly want"

"Ah, not these two" she surprised herself at how easily she could lie. She fought back the blush that would most certainly give her away.

"I see, and what might these two special books be about" Arthur enquired as he stepped forward, inviting Rose to join him for a walk; she fell into step next to him, her mind racing for a suitable answer.

"Scars" she said, the word fell out of her mouth before she had really thought about it, it was however a subject that she knew Arthur would not wish to talk about, and as she had hoped it threw him off course. He looked down at her left hand which swung at her side; her right being used to hold the books close to her chest.

He noted that the bandaging had been removed and there was a line that ran in a diagonal from the base of her little finger right across to her thumb, overnight it had formed a scab, but pieces had flaked away leaving the line a paler colour to the rest of her hand. It stood out; though perhaps he noticed it more than any other person would, knowing that he was the reason for it. He watched as the hand moved, swapping with her right to hold the books instead. He looked back up to her face and couldn't decide whether the movement had been sub-conscious or a deliberate manoeuvre to stop his looking.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Then instantly regretted it remembering how she had half taunted him for apologising yesterday. She smiled lightly at him and then changed the subject.

"I am surprised to see you aimlessly walking around the castle's corridors; I thought you would be out on some mission or errand"

He looked down at this as well and Rose realised she had clearly struck a bad chord here too. She had been up all night reading over the same pages countless times looking for new pieces of information – as if they would spring up with her constant searching – she had not dreamt or seen the rift that had been formed between Arthur and Uther.

"My father thinks that these storms are being caused by magic, I challenged his thoughts and he now believes I am trying to underestimate him. He thinks that I do not care for my people because I asked whether _he_ would like me to check if they were alright."

"Arthur, no one can doubt that you care for your people, you have shown your loyalty to them on a number of occasions…without your father's encouragement."

Arthur smiled down at Rose and nodded ever so slightly.

"I still do not understand your father's fixation with magic. He fears it, I know that much. But why?" she looked into Arthur's eyes as if the answers may be hidden there.

"I don't know either" he admitted, holding her gaze. Slightly embarrassed, Rose broke the stare and looked forward on the path they were walking on.

"Do you think he is right?" Rose challenged "Do you believe that magic is behind everything?"

"No" Arthur said, after a pause "But we have fairly tried and tested magicians and proven their guilt"

The two young adults turned around the bend in the corridor and walked out onto the courtyard.

"That depends" Rose said quietly.

"On what?"

"Whether you think magic is a sin and whether you believe murder is a fair trial of a crime" Rose stared across the courtyard, to her destination. "Excuse me, sire" she murmured and strode off towards the rooms she now called 'home'.

Arthur looked at her as she left, and she felt his eyes bore into her back and she half marched away from him. The young prince was not used to having people challenging his thoughts and perceptions and he could not say he was entirely happy that this new young girl – friend, even…possibly of his – was starting to now. But then he looked at her and remembered the brilliant archer within her and set off to try and not only reconcile with his father, but to please his new friend and challenger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana twiddled the pendant's cord in between her fingers and once more watched it spin, mesmerised by its endless rotations. She lifted one finger to gently touch the edge of the large sapphire, halting its turns. It had been her mothers and she had some idea – or a fixation, rather – that it held some cryptic message, a clue to her destiny or a warning. It was one a of the few things she had inherited, her mother wasn't one for material things and as a result Morgana had not received many items when her mother had passed away. Her father, similarly, had not left her anything other than a large sum of money and his love. It was this love that kept Morgana satisfied, she did not need jewellery, nor gowns or money if she had her parents love and Uther's protection.

However recently she had become fixated upon this pendant, it stood out from all her other pieces of jewellery and burned in her hand when she held it. She wasn't sure whether she half dreamed the importance of it, or whether it truly did hold some significance.

She had also begun to question her parent's choice in her guardian, Uther, if her parents had known of her gifts then surely they would not have placed her in this kingdom. And if that was the case then they did not know her, and would they still love her if they knew of her gifts; her powers?

Morgana thought over all those things, and being so deep in her thoughts did not hear Gwen enter the room.

"My lady?"

Morgana broke out of her thoughts and her head spun up to see Gwen's concerned face staring down at her.

"Gwen" Morgana whispered, she coughed lightly to clear her throat "I did not hear you come in"

"I came to get you; Arthur has called for an audience with his majesty King Uther"

"Why?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons" Gwen reassured her

"I'm sure he has a trick up his sleeve" Morgana retorted

Gwen scowled slightly, quickly trying to smooth out the frown lines along her forehead before Morgana could see her anger at her last comment.

"Do you wish to change your gown?" she asked politely

"No, I do not need to look nice to listen to Arthur's little story" she said rising from her chair and walking over to the door, turning right she half skipped to her jewellery box and slide her mother's pendant in the appropriate drawer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been waiting. Too long he had been waiting for. In the shadows of the forest, waiting for these events, waiting for what would unfold, and now the time was right. She was here, and he would unveil her for what she truly was. She had turned from him, and in that decision she had made the greatest mistake of her life, and now he would repay her for her ill judgment.

He had been waiting for this moment for years.

Waiting for her.

Rose.


	10. A change in the laws?

**As always a big thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

**I can't believe we're into double figures! Thank you all so much for helping me get this far, this is the fastest moving story I have written on and all your reviews have helped me so much.**

**This chapter is for Abi, for all her ideas and for her loyal help. Thank you!**

Chapter 10;A change in the laws?

Rose flopped down onto the bedroom floor; she lent her back against the side of her bed and looked around at the mess that was her and Merlin's room. Uther would have a field day in here; it was full of books of spells and enchantments, full of objects which no normal boy should own. Full of the knowledge that two seemingly ordinary people should not have.

Rose was young for the ability she possessed, the things she had seen; witnessed and the knowledge she knew, she had grown up to fast, too quick. She was wise beyond her years and had seen things that no young girl should have to see, made choices that a girl of her age shouldn't have to make. She was safe, she thought, in Camelot with Merlin and Gaius, and her friends; Morgana, Gwen and Arthur, but she wondered if any of them had had to face the things she had done.

She sighed lightly; opening one of the books she had managed to find in the library and sought to find out a way to channel her gifts and powers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana stepped softly down the corridor and nodded at a guard as he opened the door for her, she walked into the room, Uther sat in his throne, Arthur looking decidedly impatient standing before him. Various Knights of Camelot filled spaces in the room and all eyes were upon Morgana as she sat down, all eyes apart from Uther's. His remained fixed on his son and wondering as to what he may possibly have to say.

"I know of a fantastic archer, who is strong, consistent and talented" Arthur started and the ears of the room were listening to him and the eyes watching him. "And I believe that this archer would be an asset to our Knights, a jewel in our crown; a link in our chain."

"Arthur, if you wish to invite him to join you then you do not need to call an audience, you simply need to ask this fellow" Uther said, trusting his son's judgement.

Arthur paused, this idea had been to please his father, yet he had a sudden feeling that his idea was not quite going to work in that way "Father, this person is not a fellow or a him"

Uther looked carefully at his son, who looked slightly…scared of him. He frowned and stared directly at hi son, urging him to speak.

"This archer is a she; a girl" Arthur, somewhat timidly,

A small chuckle sounded from a group of the Knights but was quickly silenced by Arthur's glare; he refocused his attention to his father

"Father, I am asking you to reconsider some of the laws we have in place, this is why I called this audience"

Morgana sat stiffly in her chair, she had not seen this, and she had not known what Arthur was going to do. She lowered her voice and spoke softly "Excuse me your highnesses, I do not feel so well, I think I shall retire to my room and let you two sort out this matter" she stood up and began to walk before anyone could object and sighed as she heard the door close behind her, she carried on walking down the hallway until she turned the corner.

And then she broke into a run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin opened the door and smiled when he saw Rose, sitting awkwardly with her head resting on his bed, deep asleep. He gently stepped across the room, carefully avoiding the one creaky floorboard and lowered himself to the floor and sat opposite his friend. He eased the heavy book out of her hands and looked down at the page it was opened at. He skim read it taking in the information about seers, he had no idea how she had managed to find a book such as this in the library, Uther had banned books that made any reference to magic at all, this book was swimming in magic.

The magic bound the book together, each page a small testimony to the forbidden power. It was swathed in it, dripping with enchantments, spells and knowledge that shouldn't exist in Camelot. But Merlin was completely and utterly absorbed by it, the book was like a magnet, to hard to resist, and the more he read the further he delved the more he wanted to know and the harder it was to put down.

So when Rose stirred in her sleep he did not realise, when he hands tensed and relaxed he did not see, when she lightly thrashed around he did not notice. It was only when she whispered his name did he look up and realise that something wasn't quite right. He'd heard it said that to wake someone from a bad dream was very bad luck indeed, it could kill them in fact but he was far from listening to old wives tales, village tittle-tattle and Rose was in trouble, she was not alright. And he supposed that normal rules did not necessarily apply to extraordinary people such as him and Rose, so he shuffled along the floor and gently lay a hand on Rose's forearm and when nothing changed, he carefully took her shoulders and shook her ever so slightly until her eyes flew open and she cried his name.

And then he drew her into a hug and told her that everything was going to be alright, that it was just a bad dream. But with Rose, there was no such thing as good and bad dreams, as nightmares and fantasies, when she slept there was simply the truth and the future; what lay before them. So while Merlin held his friend in his embrace and murmured soothing words to her they both tried to forget that what he was saying was the lies and they both tried to forget the horror-stricken look on Rose's face when she woke up and the tears that had made tracks down her face.

Morgana burst through the door. Forgetting all sense of manners and decorum she looked around in search of her friend, at that moment Merlin stepped out of his room and gently shut the door behind him. Morgana strode up to him.

"Have you seen Rose?"

He looked at her slightly bewildered by her sudden and unexpected entrance

"Yes, she's through there "he said gesturing towards the bedroom "But I don't think that now is --"

"Merlin" she pleaded "I need to see her!"

"She's tired and needs to sleep"

Though both knew that this was the last thing Rose needed.

"Arthur will come through these doors any minute, and if I am seen here then I will be in deep trouble and Rose will be caught out! I have to warn her!"

"Morgana?" Rose tumbled in to the room looking decidedly dishevelled.

"Rose! It's Arthur; he's planning to ask you to join him"

"What?!" Merlin exclaimed, turning his attention back to Morgana "He barely knows her, he can't marry her!"

Rose looked at Morgana in a complete state of shock.

"No! Merlin, don't be ridiculous. He wants to ask you" she said looking back at rose "To join the Knights of Camelot"

Silence fell over the room as Morgana finished speaking, and due to this silence the group of three friends heard the steady walk of boots outside. Realising that Morgana was stuck in the room; Merlin grabbed her wrist and half-dragged her across to his room, shutting her and himself in there. As he passed Rose he looked into her eyes and tried to gauge what reaction she might give, she glanced back at him and lifted a finger up to wipe away any remains of her previous tears.

As one door closed another one opened and Arthur walked into the room, and smiled when he saw Rose.

She mustered up her energy and smiled politely back and walked over to him, hoping that this would not be too painful.

"Rose, I know I am not you're most favourite person right now but I want the chance to make it up to you"

"Arthur, we disagreed on something that's all"

"Rose, I have a proposition for you, an amazing offer."

Rose swallowed, knowing what he was about to say, "Really?"

Arthur looked into her eyes and grinned, sure he was about to make up for their disagreement, make her a very happy girl "How would you like to join the Knights of Camelot, be our best archer?"

Despite the small amount of time Morgana given her to prepare an answer she was still completely shocked. Her eyes grew wide and she simply said the one thing on her mind, "Arthur, I can't."

"No, I've spoken to my father, its ok."

Rose shook her head "No, I mean, I don't want to."

"But you said it yourself; just because you are a girl doesn't mean you should not have the chance!"

"It's not that."

"Then what? What is your point?"

"The point is you kill innocent people who you don't even know, and you don't care. I cannot do that."

A tear ran down her cheek and she turned away trying to wipe it away when Arthur placed his finger under her chin, gently lifting it upwards so she would face him, he leaned closer to her and their eyes gazed into each other's.

"Have I killed someone you knew?" he asked softly

Rose swallowed and cleared her voice, speaking gently

"Yes. You called one fat, the other slender." she paused and frowned at him ever so slightly "Arthur, I knew them, they weren't magicians, they were good people."

Her voice picked up pace though she still spoke in a quiet tone, it now sounded accusing, angry and hurt rather than upset "They gave me food and drink, they cared for me when I was lost, and they showed me the way to Camelot. They told me tales of this place. That although Uther was killing those with powers one day the great prince Arthur would be crowned king and that he would restore the kingdom to its former glory." she paused and he looked sadly at her, then she whispered

"But they were wrong, you are no different from your father, you end the life of another without a second thought."

"Rose…"

"What gives you the right to choose when another's life is up?"

"I am the prince." he said, though he knew full well that this was not a reason she would accept, and neither did he.

"So because you were born into the noble family that makes you better? You are still a human Arthur, you may wear a crown on your head, have a warm bed to sleep in each night, and a servant to watch over you but you are no different from the rest of us. I will not join your Knights."

"Rose you would make an excellent knight of Camelot. You are the best archer I know." he half-pleaded with her

She shook her head and said softly "Maybe, but I will never kill someone for who they are. I cannot condone what you do, I do not agree with it. I must turn your offer down."

Arthur looked at her and wished he could walk over to her and wipe away the tears that glided down her cheeks; instead he turned away and left the room.


	11. Sunlight

**As always thankyou for all the reviews and subscriptions, it really means alot. I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 11; Sunlight

The sun shone down on Camelot. High in the sky, signalling the middle of the day, the sunshine was smiled upon, and the populace felt rather blessed for the good weather rather than the bad wet rain they had been receiving lately. Villagers were making the most of their good fortune, the streets were busy and market stalls were open, children ran around playing various games and getting into all sorts of mischief. Women stood outside their houses, with large bowls of water and piles of dirty clothes and the sun to dry them off.

In amongst all these women stood two friends, a large tub of water between them and a string line carrying a few items of clothing that were drying. Like the other women surrounding them they stood with their sleeves pushed up behind their elbows and their hair tied up out of the way.

Gwen dunked the dress back into the water and once again scrubbed it with a small lump of soap. Once she had finished scrubbing it clean she passed the soap onto her washing companion; Rose. They chatted while they washed and did not seem to mind their hands turning more wrinkled as the time went by.

"I wonder whether she trusts Arthur. Sometimes she seems determined to insult him or undermine him"

"Perhaps she sees too much of Uther in him" Rose replied, hanging one of Merlin's shirts on the line.

"Maybe, but although she does not always agree with his choices, she cares deeply for him. He's the last connection she has to her parents. And Arthur is like a brother to her, and a best friend."

"I think that maybe sometimes the ones closest to us are the ones that hurt us the most. Maybe she feels overpowered by Arthur"

"No, he's a good man; he doesn't place her in his shadow"

Rose turned her head to look at her friend who was rigorously scrubbing a cotton dress, Gwen's eyes were focused on her work but there was a light blush that crept across her cheeks and Rose smiled.

"Gwen?" Rose said her friend's name encouragingly, urging her to speak.

Gwen looked up at Rose and her blush simply grew deeper.

"Flushed cheeks suit you Gwen" Rose teased "Perhaps we should mention Arthur more!"

"Rose!" Gwen exclaimed, clearly caught red-handed and extremely embarrassed.

"You like the prince of Camelot!" Rose retorted, giggling slightly. Gwen faked an irritated huff but her grin soon gave way and she began to join in with Rose's laughter. As the girls' laughter grew louder Gwen took a handful of water and splashed Rose with it, droplets of water got caught in the few stray curls that hung around Rose's face, and taking inspiration from Gwen she took a handful of water herself.

Before long the tub was half as full as it had been at the beginning and both girls were considerably wet. As Gwen dipped her hand in the tub for yet more water, Rose dropped the shirt she had been cleaning into the large bathtub and stepped off to her right, a little distance away.

"Gwen likes Arthur!" she sang to a childish melody. Gwen squealed and threw a handful of water at Rose.

"'I love Arthur!' " Rose mimicked, gathering her skirts in her hands and twirling around, she stepped further back from Gwen as more water was aimed her way.

"'I love him, I do!'"

"Rose!" Gwen said, using an urgent tone that Rose missed.

"'I love Arthur!'"

"Rose!"

"'I love ---"

Rose's speech was cut short as she fell into something, which happened to grab her upper arms from behind and hold her steady before she fell over. Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on Rose's face. Slowly the hands steered Rose around. As she turned she looked up into the eyes of Arthur.

She turned her look of panic into a smile and looked at Arthur's face, his eyebrows raised, torn between a look of delight and confusion. Before he had a chance to utter a word, Rose began to form a sentence.

"Arthur, I was … just showing Gwen a … game that I saw a few children playing earlier!" her voice began to pick up pace as her story evolved. "Very sweet they looked, three girls, several boys. The one playing Arthur looked just like you actually"

"Really?"

"Hmm, yes. They were just down there" Rose said, breaking one of her arms free of Arthur's grip and pointing down the walkway.

"Funny, I didn't see any children when I just walked past"

"Ah well they did seem to be running off, in fact I think 'Arthur' was just off to slay a beast or something"

"Well maybe I should find them and keep them out of the beast's way"

Rose nodded "That might be a good idea"

Arthur grinned, and released Rose from his hold and strode off a few paces; he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Which way did they go?" he called

Rose lifted up her hand and pointed her finger to the right, Arthur nodded, still smiling and set off.

Rose twirled round and glared momentarily at Gwen. Before long her scowl turned into a grin as she skipped over to the washing tub and dipped her hands into the water to retrieve the shirt she had dropped. Gwen let out the small laugh she had been containing and before long the sweet sound of the two girls laughter was ringing around the sunny streets of Camelot again.

* * *

Rose carefully balanced her load of washing in one hand as she pushed the door open with her other. Entering the room, she placed her other hand beneath her load of washing again and closed the door with her foot. She smiled at Gaius as he looked up from his work to see her enter. As she made her way over to the room she shared with Merlin, he cleared his throat.

"Rose, a parcel arrived for you this morning, it's on the table"

She looked from the kind, old man's face to the package wrapped with brown paper on the table they ate from. She walked over to it, frowning slightly, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. She gently placed the load of washing next to the mysterious package. She traced her finger over the writing on the parcel and a smile played on her lips. She gently untied the string binding the parcel together, the paper fell away and Rose gasped with what she saw. Gaius came round behind her and a look of shock spread across his face.

"It was outside this morning when I returned from my rounds." he explained as Rose lifted the gift from its wrapping.

The bow was made of the wood of a yew tree and was very well crafted. Beneath it in the package laid a dozen arrows, each tipped with pure white feathers.

The slammed shut and both Rose and Gaius turned around to see who had entered. Merlin marched up to the table and smiled grabbing a shirt.

"Thanks Rose. I needed one of these" he grinned at her bemused face and as if she needed explanation said "I've just been cleaning out Arthur's horse"

"Ah, so that is where the smell of manure arose from" Gaius joked.

Merlin's gaze finally settled on the gift that Rose held and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nice bow, where's that from?"

"I don't know" Rose answered honestly

Merlin pulled at the brown paper, the dozen arrows scattered, some falling to the floor others rolling along the table.

"It just says 'Rose' " he observed

She nodded "I don't recognise the writing"

"Maybe that's the point" Gaius suggested

* * *

She inwardly cursed as she trod on a twig, snapping it in half and making a noise. As quietly as possible she moved along, now looking out for any fallen branches. The sun began to shine more brightly and it trickled through the branches of the forest, lighting it up, a small breeze whistled through the tress and a few leaves tumbled down in front of her path. Hearing hooves, she dived behind the nearest tree, hidden from the view of the path.

She had been moving silently all morning; when she had woken up early she had gently padded out of her room and grabbed the new weapon, and made sure that she closed the door behind her as she left. The castle doors had been open and she hadn't thought anything of it as she had ran out, heading for the forest.

Now she loaded her bow with an arrow and swung out from behind the tree and shot at the rider on his horse.

He had moved just in time, his horse jolting, having sensed the danger and his head spun around to look for the attacker. Instinctively his hand fell to his sword and he withdrew it squinting into the trees. He ordered his horse forward, steering her to the left and up the small hill to the trees. He stopped when he caught sight of the archer.

"Rose?!"

She loosely clung onto the bow with her hand and looked half mad.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you" she whispered

Arthur jumped down from his horse, which walked backwards towards the more stable path, and slotted his sword back in its place.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Someone else" her voice remained quiet, though Arthur did not know what this was due to. He lifted up his hand offering her some sort of escape. She accepted and he guided her down the little hill to the path and his waiting horse.

"Rose it's barely gone dawn, what on earth were you doing wandering around the forest with a bow this early in the morning?"

"Just looking…"

"I think I should take you back to Camelot, here you can ride with me."

He held out his hands and she slowly placed her foot in them and he pushed her up into the saddle, Arthur climbed up behind her and took the reins from in front of her.

"That's a nice bow" he observed "Where's it from?"

She swallowed, realising he was honestly asking her a question, and in that moment realised who had given her it.

"An old acquaintance" she murmured

"Looks well made, rather good shot too!"

Rose smirked and neither said anything till they neared Camelot. Upon their arrival at the mouth of the forest Rose gently placed her hand on Arthur's. He stopped the horse, as she had hoped.

"I think I ought to walk the rest of the way" she said sliding down from the saddle. Arthur sadly nodded.

"I can hear the village whispers now" he sighed, and for the first time that morning Rose smiled.

He squeezed his legs, urging the horse forward at a trot.

"Arthur!" Rose called and he turned around, stopping the horse "You never said what you were doing out her this early this morning"

"Hunting" came the reply and Arthur rode off, leaving a rather dishevelled Rose, holding a yew bow in one hand, stood between the great Castle of Camelot and the dark dense forest.

She turned her head to gaze into the forest, squinted a little and then jumped back ever so slightly. And, as if she had made her mind up, turned and walked towards the castle of Camelot.

After all these years they had seen each other once again.

And soon the waiting would be over.


	12. Dream Runner

**Thank you all for waiting patiently, I'm sorry this has taken a while. I've been really busy and then i was finishing my Doctor Who fic 'Him; The Doctor' anway here is the latest chpater and i hope to write the next chapter shortly.**

**Thanks for all the latest reviews and subscriptions, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this! Anyway here we are..**

Chapter 12; Dream Runner

Rose was anxious. Scared? Perhaps a little, but she tried to banish her fears as she walked forward, further into the forest to meet him. She breathed in slowly and exhaled quietly, trying to keep calm and relaxed. She suddenly stopped by a large oak tree; this was the spot. This was the place she had seen in her dream and she knew that this was where she would meet him.

She didn't know how this would work out. For someone who rarely didn't know how events would end up or turn out, she feared not knowing. When you can see the future, not knowing what lies ahead of you is a scary position to be in. A position Rose was in right now. She knew roughly what he was going to ask, she'd seen a few questions, heard some of his demands, but despite listening did not hear her answers.

Once again she tried to concentrate on the vision as she had been trying to train herself to do. But what she saw was blurred and unreadable. A breeze ran through the forest. Rose wrapped her cloak further around her body and turned her head trying to see her old acquaintance.

The same fear that had crept up upon her when Arthur had asked about the origin of her bow, resurfaced now. Rose had thought it may have been Arthur, a gift from him, but she had quickly realised that he had not sent it. Sat on his horse she had understood who it was from. Though she hadn't wanted gifts from the prince, it would have been easier than what she now faced.

"Hello Rose" his voice was as enticing as ever.

After all these years he had not forgotten that voice, his tone, the texture of his speech. She turned around to face him. And once again she felt his eyes bore into her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling; she felt vulnerable and suddenly worried, she had told no one where she was going or what she was going to do. It had barely passed dawn, and mist covered the forest floor and clung to the tress lower branches. His cape blew in the wind, billowing and her stray curls floated along with the breeze.

"Hello" she cleared her throat in an attempt to sound more self-assured than she was.

"How lovely to meet again with you" the remark had a sarcastic edge to it.

To an outsider his voice sounded inviting, almost tuneful. But Rose knew what was beneath the voice, the dark chestnut hair and the sharp grey eyes.

"You always said we would"

"So I did, and I was right."

Rose swallowed as he took a step further forward, closing the gap between them.

"What is it you want?" she said, desperately trying to sound authoritive or demanding.

"The same as before; for you to join me."

"And I'll give you the same response; No."

It took a moment for him to process her response, in truth she had shocked herself with the clarity she spoke. She had sounded powerful, demanding even, as if she was in control of this situation when she so clearly wasn't. He smiled his crooked smile and a small laugh escaped.

"You have matured, your gift has developed, but you still need nurture. You are in danger here; I can provide a place for you where you no longer have to hide, and you can truly be yourself"

The offer was almost tempting. Almost, but not quite.

"I can be myself here. I have finally found a home and some family" she smiled gently "I don't need you"

He took another step towards her; they were within reach of each other now.

"Perhaps not or maybe you want it but you don't know how to leave now. I can make that very easy for you" he lifted his hand and rested it against her arm, a gesture some may have found comforting, to Rose it felt like an anchor, holding her down "I can make it simple" he whispered.

She moved to her right slightly, his hand slid down her arm and fell back beside his side.

"I'm not 10 any more. You didn't take me then and you shan't take me now. You were right I am older and more mature and you don't scare me anymore."

She took a step back as if it would show him what her decision meant.

"We would make a good team, together we would be unbreakable. Nothing could stand in our way!"

She almost laughed. One of the most powerful men she knew and he needed her to succeed. To truly feel comfortable and safe.

"We want different things; that is not the firm basis for a team"

His eyes widened, almost flared.

"Together we could do it. Do what others dare not to. Kill him; restore this kingdom to its former glory!"

"No. Don't you see? If you killed Uther then it would prove him right, he kills our kind because he believes us to be murdering, evil people. We hate him for it because we know what he does is wrong; if you kill him then you show him that he was right in killing all of those others. You break their innocence, it would be a bittersweet victory and it is one I do not wish to be part of. And one I urge you not to commit"

"You think we should all wait" he spoke quietly, menacingly.

"If we want to restore Camelot then we have to wait and do it the right way"

"You still believe in Arthur. He is not ready"

"In time he will be, and killing his father will only turn him against our kind"

"Then join me and wait for it, then when he reigns as King we can be strong"

"When he reigns there will be no use for you and your cult"

And then she turned and left him. She'd met him as a child harbouring a large gift and trying to find her best friend, then he approached her and she left him. Now he had come to try again, 6 years later he did not scare her, she no longer feared the face that haunted her thoughts.

"Rose" he called out and she turned her head to look at him twelve steps behind her.

"You cannot run for ever. In running from me you choose something bigger. You follow a different path and a new future. In choosing this way you put yourself in graver danger and a position of unimaginable importance. I see it now."

And like that he was gone.

And Rose stood, looking at the place he had gone but her body faced Camelot; her home. And it seemed that her life would always end up this way; torn between what she wanted and what her secret entailed. She could run from these kinds of people but she couldn't run forever. At some point she had to stop.

But what happens when you stop running? She ran into her dreams, into the future, what happened when it all stopped. When she no longer had to run.

**I don't normally leave an author's note at the end of my chapters as i like them to leave an impact but i just wanted to say that i don't name 'him' for a reason, i hope that by leaving him unnamed i kept his identity slightly more mysterious and emphasised the fear around him more. Please do let me know if you feel it would have worked better naming him. I did fiddle around with a number of ancient and medieval gods/demons and faery and elf names but none of them really stuck with me. Consructive critiscm - as always - is welcome!**


	13. Hope?

**Thankyou for all your helpful reviews from last chapter, each one made me smile. Another thanks for new subscibers, so glad everyone seemes to be enjoying this.**

**So here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy and as always please review with your thoguhts or consructive critiscm.**

* * *

Chapter 13; Hope?

The fire burned away warming up the room. It was a very cold winter and Morgana didn't like it. Small pieces of ice made the paths slippy and Uther miserable. Still convinced that there was a greater cause for this weather he and Arthur had been clashing frequently. It caused tension between the members of the court and Morgana felt the need to try especially hard with both of them, everyone could see how angry Uther was getting and Arthur seemed to provoke him constantly. Morgana was glad of Gwen and Rose's company and they'd often spend hours sitting in her room gossiping and giggling till the ice thawed and it was warmer outside.

The difference in Morgana was clear to see, having someone to talk to about her gift made her more comfortable and less irate. She didn't snap so easily and she felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she no longer had to keep it all inside but could openly speak – to a certain degree – and she felt as if someone finally understood her. Not that she was in any less of a safe or stable position, Uther was still a large threat and she couldn't risk being over heard. It hurt her to keep it from Gwen as she was her trusted friend but she didn't want to put Gwen in Uther's firing line and couldn't risk someone blackmailing Gwen. She hoped that in hiding the truth from her she was causing her friend less pain, even though it wasn't something she felt good about.

The door swung open and Rose crept inside, smiling at the warmth of the room. She took her seat and grinned at her new friend. Rose was surprised at how easily she'd slipped into Camelot's routine, and she felt as if she had been living here for years rather than weeks. Not that she took it for granted, she was highly aware of the danger she was in, her unstable and precarious position especially as she was right under Uther's nose. She was thankful for the friends she had made and the home she now belonged to but she feared being found out and hurting innocents in the process.

There had been several moments when she had wanted to blurt it all out to Gwen or Arthur. When she had wanted to defy Uther and show him that magic could be harmless, but she didn't dare. She couldn't guarantee their reactions and enough people in Camelot already knew her secret. She couldn't afford another knowing, it was too greater risk.

So she and Morgana talked about everything, their visions, their dreams, fears and worries for the future. Being close to one another seemed to strengthen their visions and they were able to fill in the gaps of each others dreams. A subject that hadn't been broached was Rose's meeting in the forest a few weeks ago. Rose knew that Morgana had seen something, but it hadn't been a subject she'd wanted to discuss. Morgana on the other hand was less reluctant to keep it under wraps, she was worried for Rose – and to be honest herself – the seer she had seen in her vision was strong and she had sensed Rose's anxiety and fear. What if he knew about her? What if he hadn't disappeared forever? He didn't seem to be one to give up and she wondered how long it would be before he reappeared and what damage he may cause then.

She brought the topic up gently, not wanting to hurt Rose. She asked her gently, explaining that she had seen the two in intense conversation in one of her visions and feared for not only Rose's safety but Camelot's.

"He's gone now" Rose almost whispered "He won't come back. If he does it won't be for years"

She looked into Morgana's eyes, and Morgana saw the truth there. This is what Rose hoped, this is what she believed to be true but at the same time she knew that he could always come back and she was never truly away from him. She could never truly consider herself safe from him.

* * *

Arthur was thinking. His head was far away in thought and as a result he bashed into Gwen coming the other way.

"I'm so sorry" He lent down and attempted to fold the sheets of linen she had been carrying precariously.

He watched the young woman fold with speed, perfection and expertise. His pathetic sheet looked like a mess. The corners didn't match up and it had all folded in on itself, getting caught up from the inside and as a result it was like a large white mound rather that Gwen's crisp, smooth line. He blushed and smiled sheepishly while Gwen refolded his failed attempt; she gathered the pile back into her arms and stood up, as did Arthur.

"Here" he said, easing her load by taking the top few sheets "Where we these heading?"

"Your room actually sire"

"Oh" Arthur was puzzled; he knew Gwen was Morgana's chambermaid but he wasn't aware that she took care of his bedchamber too.

He was cross with himself for his arrogance and ignorance. He had no idea who made his bed, who tidied his clothes and the mess he made. It was simply done for him and he didn't give it a second thought. It had always been done for him, in fact he struggled to recall a time when he'd had to do it himself, rather anything for himself. It seemed he offloaded his responsibilities and worries onto someone else and didn't give it a second thought. Why? Well, he supposed, because he hadn't been taught differently, this was how he'd been brought up and he wasn't used to any other way. Arthur considered himself a mature man yet he couldn't do a simple task such as making his bed or folding a sheet of linen. How was he supposed to make a great King if he couldn't do simple tasks for himself?

It was at this point that Arthur realised he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps; he didn't want to take the glory for the fighting and the law when he couldn't be a useful man. He couldn't be satisfied being a king with a gold crown upon his head when he knew that unknown maids tied up his messes behind his back and he couldn't even name them. He supposed it had been Gwen, who walked next to him now, who had made his bed and put away his clothes for the last umpteen weeks. He supposed but he didn't know. This put him to shame and Arthur was determined that it wouldn't be something that happened again.

He smiled softly at Gwen as they walked next to each other, the linen shared between them on the way to his room. To Gwen he was a strong handsome prince and she a lowly maid. Arthur imagined for a moment that they were equals, walking _together_.

Arthur began to form his kingdom's ideas because of a sheet. And Gwen.

* * *

Rose walked over to the door to see who it was knocking so fervently. Gaius was out helping Camelot's ill and Merlin had run off, saying something about an errand but saying he shouldn't be too long. Rose was all alone and so felt fearful as he slowly opened the door.

It was Arthur. He seemed…ecstatic, surprisingly happy considering his constant arguments with his father. Rose and Arthur hadn't spoken properly since their surreal meeting in the forest a few weeks ago. They hadn't really crossed each other's paths since then but Arthur's face was one that coloured Rose's dreams. In them he seemed happy but sad, one moment he would be angry, the next strong, wilful and happily determined. He was hard to gauge and Rose struggled to understand his purpose in arriving here.

"You look…better than when I saw you last" Arthur started, stepping through the doorway that Rose held half-opened. She smiled meekly, hoping this wasn't the cause of his visit. She hadn't an excuse or a reason for her being there that would cover up her true purpose.

"You looked mad, almost possessed" he continued "You look less so now" he grinned.

Rose simply nodded, her smile spreading.

"I realise we haven't spoken for some time but I have great news"

Rose inwardly groaned, last time Arthur had come here it had been to invite her to join the Knights. She hoped this wouldn't be a similar piece of news.

"I've begun to understand, and I haven't a clue why I'm telling you this" Arthur laughed "But I felt it was you who should know, well I think it was you that helped me, I've decided how I want to run my court. How I will be king."

Rose looked at him slightly shocked, this wasn't gentle conversation or a small piece of news this was drastic, huge. Arthur was telling her the foundations of his reign.

"I don't want to be like my father, I don't want his kind of rule or reign, I want a fairer court, a more mature and responsible one. I want one of equality and fairness, of justice and reason" his laughter had subsided and instead stood a determined young man with revolutionary ideas. This was the Arthur Rose had seen in her visions.

"Arthur, I may have challenged your perceptions but I wasn't urging you to commit treason!"

Arthur grinned "Rose, this isn't treason; these are simply ideas, thoughts, and beliefs! Simple ones now, but ones I can develop, use to change Camelot for the greater good! You, you helped me do this, at first I thought you were just the same, another somebody telling me that I would be King but you challenged me, you did something others wouldn't dare; you changed me"

"So when you're beheaded for treason, you're going to take me down with you"

"No! Don't be silly, my father won't kill me for this. He'll simply dismiss it as young, naïve thoughts. He doesn't understand this for a start…"

"And your father seems to have a habit of killing what he doesn't understand"

Arthur laughed as if Rose had made a funny joke, and when he laughed he felt happy, light. All the oppression he had felt for years, the foreboding of his reign and the dread he related with it seemed to be floating away. For the first time he looked forward to the day when he would be King, when he could govern Camelot's people. He had the start of his Kingdom, he had the fundamental ideas. He had a glimmer of hope.

* * *

Merlin walked in to a warm room, he saw Rose and Morgana standing solemnly in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. He coughed lightly to get their attention and to break their somewhat trance. Morgana turned around and saw Merlin standing by the door; he was staring at Rose as if his life depended on it. Morgana had taken to watching the young man and his mannerisms; he had been present in many of her dreams and he had always seemed to be a somewhat mysterious character to her.

"Morgana why are you here?" Merlin asked, getting straight to the point and sounding slightly blunt in doing so.

Morgana turned round to her friend and smiled, moving her hand to reach for a small vial on the bench behind them.

"Just collecting this" she said in answer to Merlin's question.

Morgana was used to lying; in fact she was rather good at it, not a talent she wished to excel at but one she did. She grinned at Rose and then turned to leave, as she walked past Merlin and out of the door she smiled at him, holding the vial in front of her as if for emphasis and Merlin fell for her lie and assumed there to be some medication for her dreams in the vial rather than a few drops of water and lavender oil.

Rose smiled at Merlin as he walked over and stood where Morgana had previously been, the fire roared as it burned and a few sparks spat at the pair before the flames.

"What did you put in there?" Merlin asked, wondering what had caused the small splutter of inferno.

"Wood" came the simple reply, and she wasn't lying, indeed wood it was.

* * *

"I'd prefer you to have it; I have no use for it and as you said it is a good bow"

"Rose, we do not need the weapon, keep it, it was a gift"

Rose had the bow balanced on her palms, offering it to the prince. He did not want the strong, yew bow and he didn't understand her fixation with ridding herself of it. She certainly was a strange character and it seemed of high importance to her to be rid of the thing. Still Arthur persisted in her keeping it and without another argument or point to make Rose let the argument fall. She should be pleased that he was thinking for himself, thinking for Camelot not trying to offload this bow on to him. This was a moment of great importance and she was seemingly ruining it.

As he walked back to his chambers Arthur was puzzled. Rose was opposed to fighting, yet skilled with a bow, she didn't agree with murder and death yet offered him a weapon. She wasn't like everyone else; there was something about her which Arthur couldn't put his finger on. Something special.

* * *

Morgana watched as her friend placed the bow into the flames. The fire enveloped it and the wood began to burn, the string became a line of fire and the yew crackled and simmered. Rose stood up from her kneeling position and Morgana saw the flames reflect in her eyes. Rose blinked and turned to her friend; the flames were gone. Just like that; magic.

Morgana vaguely understood what they bow meant, Rose hadn't gone into too greater detail but she knew it had something to do with the figure in her dreams, the figure in the misty forest, the one that Rose feared so greatly. The arrows had been reduced to blackened sticks by the time Morgana entered Gaius's rooms and Rose stood before them with the bow in her hand. She'd asked Morgana to be there with her, moral support or something. A figure to reassure her that she had done it and she hadn't simply imagined it. She had to get rid of this bow.

In burning this bow Morgana supposed Rose felt some sort of closure, the end to a horrible journey. Bust she also doubted whether the burning of a bow could give her friend to release and stability, it symbolised the end, the demise of this odd acquaintance but Morgana knew Rose could never be truly rid of him. He held too great a power over, too many memories and words exchanged to all be forgotten in the burning of a bow.

Then Merlin had walked in and Morgana had to lie again.

* * *

Merlin looked at Rose, who continued to watch the flames flicker.

"Rose, what kind of wood?"

"From a yew tree"

Merlin looked down from the flames and his eyes locked on something white, so light against all the black charcoal. He bent over and picked it up, standing straight he opened his hand and there, resting on his palm was a small white feather. Like the kind you'd get on an arrow.

"Rose they were gifts"

He was confused, you didn't burn gifts, you didn't reduce them to black powder, you were supposed to cherish them and look after them.

"It wasn't a gift"

"Rose who gave that to you?"

"He won't hurt me anymore" It wasn't an answer to Merlin's question and it sounded as if she was reassuring herself rather than Merlin.

"Who is he?"

"I was just a girl…" a small tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away. She turned to Merlin and smile; genuinely.

"I've got a home here and I'm safe now"

Merlin smiled back and opened his arms and Rose gladly accepted his embrace.

After years of travelling Rose had found what she'd been looking for. A home. Now he was gone she could fully enjoy it and she knew that in time Camelot would be something special.


	14. Snow Angels

**I'm sorry this has taken a while to update, I've been really busy and then I updated my Robin Hood story 'What the Future Holds' twice in a row. Sorry.**

**I've been planning this chapter for quite a while and the end scene was one of the first that came into my mind when this story started to form in my head so i'm quite excited we've got to this point in the story.**

**Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews from last chapter, the support and the subscriptions.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 14; Snow Angels 

It fell during the night, small snowflakes gently flew to the ground but after an hour of this slight, delicate snow a small blizzard began. It looked as if it was performing a dance, twirling indefinitely, sailing through the grey sky, each snowflake softly bumping each other, each one unique, different and completely special.

It was magical, entrancing, beautiful and yet at the same time dangerous. The snow held some warning, some danger. Though the children would scream and giggle with delight and glee when they woke, for the workers this meant that they could not plough the land in enough time for the spring sewing. It held up journeys, put back travels. The snow was not such a welcome sight for adults, whose childhood's had been spent, who had seen the snow fall many times before and simply now thought of the practicalities rather than the joy it would bring.

Uther was such an adult. He could not sleep; instead he stood by his window watching his kingdom turn white. His thoughts turned to magic and danger and he automatically began to wonder what sorcerer had opened the heavens and covered his Camelot in snow.

The snow continued to fall the whole way through the night and into the hours of the early morning.

When Merlin woke up he opened his window to a fairytale Camelot. Icicles hung from the window, and a layer of thick snow had settled on the window sill, carefully pushing the window open a little further so that the snow did not fall off he scooped up a hand fall and then stepping quietly down from the window leant over Rose as she slept.

Rose jumped up with a shock. She twirled around and looked at Merlin who was laughing uncontrollably, leaning against the wall for support. Rose picked a lump of snow from her hair and watched as it melted in her palm; her body heat dissolving it. She wiped her now wet hand down her night shirt and glared at her best friend.

Merlin, still smiling, stood up straight and looked at Rose. He lifted his hands above his head in surrender.

"Truce!" he called out knowing that she would have a trick up her sleeve. He walked over to the chair on the far side of the room and grabbed his clothes off it. Then he ran over to the door and bolted outside, saying while he did so.

"Courtyard, 10 minutes!"

Rose smiled. Now the snow fight would commence.

* * *

Gwen neither loved nor hated the snow. For her it was simply another obstacle to get over but as she crunched through it on her way to the Camelot Castle, with a thin cloak wrapped around her, for her duties of the day she remembered happier times playing in the snow.

She remembered building men from snow with her father, piling snow balls high on top of each other until the had a snow figure as tall as her father himself. She remembered looking up at the snowman and feeling tiny in comparison. Almost insignificant.

She remembered one winter when she was a young girl of five and had engaged in a snowball fight. She recalled how poor her aim was and how she was frequently hit more than she hit others, she remembered how she had got lost in a flurry of snowballs and tears streamed down her face, being repeatedly thumped with the hard snow. Then she fondly remembered someone coming to her rescue, who stopped the nasty game and took her to one side. She smiled at the memory remembering the way they had grabbed her hand and pulled her over to her house, she remembered the feel of the cotton handkerchief they had given her to dry her eyes. She remembered looking into the boy's eyes, a year older than herself and feeling safe.

She remembered Arthur.

To this day she still had the square of cotton, though he had disregarded it and probably thought nothing of it since, she kept it always. It was becoming rather thin and threadbare but she refused to accept another. This was Arthur's and she cherished it.

* * *

Morgana threw the fur stole over her shoulders as she left her room to brave the cold. Upon entering the courtyard she walked around the covered walkways where it was warmer and not a snowy path to cross. Rose bumped into her coming the other way, she turned round and grinned at Morgana, taking her to one side.

"Merlin and I are having a snowball fight. Be on my team"

Morgana smiled at this new information and Rose took the smile as consent. The fight was rule free, every now and then the opponents would sneak up on each other and a small snow battle would ensue and then when one team, or both, had run out of snowballs they would depart and hide, trying to collect the most for next round. There were some larger lumps of snow caught in Rose's hair, and where they were melting there were droplets of moisture caught between her curls.

The pair, grabbed as much snow as they could, not knowing when Merlin would next strike, or if, like Rose, he had managed to enlarge his team. Before long they had a large pile of snowballs ready to fire. As Rose leant down to roll up more snow Morgana noticed a small necklace fall out from behind the neckline of Rose's dress. She hadn't seen it before, it had always been kept hidden and she was curious about it.

"I've never seen that before" she said, looking at the diamond.

Rose looked down and whispered an "oh", before holding the jewel between her thumb and forefinger.

"I don't like people to see it; most people would think I've stolen it. It was my mother's and her mother's before that, a family heirloom passed down from mother to daughter in each generation" she smiled turning the gem and watching as it caught the light "Some say it comes with a legend, that eventually one day, when a certain special daughter is in hold of it something great will happen. There used to be a long story, an ancient tale or myth but it died out, and changed after being passed down so many years"

Morgana watched the carefully cut diamond glitter and sparkle in the sun. She was fascinated by it, it seemed intriguing and she was curious by its purpose and existence, the old tale that went with it but that had fallen apart as the years had passed. She hadn't a clue as to what her near obsession was with it but she very much admired it and loved its clean cut in comparison with the soft white snow. There was something special, something bigger, something greater out there that she didn't understand, and part of her didn't want to understand, but there was something there which filled her with fear and excitement at the same time.

* * *

Arthur hadn't wanted to get caught up in the fight but somehow his man servant had persuaded him to join in. Now the teams were equal in size though neither team knew that each other had additional members. Being a Prince and a fighter Arthur quickly stacked up snowball after snowball until they had a pile that Merlin would have taken hours to construct. Now they simply waited until they heard the crunch of snow or saw the corner of a cloak.

They didn't have to wait long. A snowball came flying over and hit Merlin in the stomach. Before Merlin could even cry out Arthur had thrown one over in the girls' direction. Before long snowballs were covering the void between the two sides and the opponents had forgotten about aim or precision and were simply throwing snow because they could.

Peals of laughter rang out across the courtyard and outside the castle grounds little groups of children were doing the very same thing. Work seemingly abandoned for the day, people enjoyed the freedom the white snow bought.

Before long a truce was called and the team members, covered in white, shook hands to call an end to the harmless fight. Gwen entered the courtyard as the fight came to an end and Arthur smiled at her as she approached her four friends.

Collapsed on the floor the four friends had sat in a line, Merlin had plonked himself in the middle, flanked on either side by Rose and Arthur, to Rose's right was Morgana and Gwen sat herself on Arthur's left. The group continued to laugh as they lay down, careless of whether they got a wet back or snowy hair and looked up at the grey sky. Their silence was peaceful and words did not need to be exchanged, each friend wore a smile on their face and then Gwen began to move her arms and legs up and down, and from side to side. Arthur looked at the young maid and followed suit and like a whisper being passed along they each began to do like Gwen until they were content with the shape they had made. Smiling the each stood up to look at the snow angels they had created.

Arthur looked at his and sighed, and then grabbing a handful of snow began to sprinkle it down the middle of the 'skirt' he had created on his angel. He stood up and looked back at his work and smiled at his new 'trousers'. Taking inspiration from Arthur's customization Gwen leant down to hers and traced a basket shape by her angel's hand; Morgana drew long curls by her angel's head and then shorter ones by Rose's.

Merlin stood looking at his angel puzzled as to what to do. Nothing coming to mind he left his as it was; the original angel in the middle of his friends. That seemed to sum him up quite well.

"Arthur!"

The young prince turned round at the sound of his name to see his father. His father didn't need to say another word, but as he walked of in the direction of the hall Arthur sighed and followed him. No doubt the events of this morning had not been behaviour acceptable of a young prince and the future king.

Seeing that the group of friends was dispersing, Gwen decided that now was a good a time as any to do her work for the day. Morgana followed her maid inside, and smiled at Rose on her way in.

So Merlin and Rose still stood together in front of the five snow angels, and it was then that Merlin confessed to Rose that Uther's assumptions were true.

"I have been playing with the weather" he said softly in his mischievous tone.

She looked up to him, her eyes wide, her eyebrows raised in a look of shock and worry.

"Merlin, if you are caught!"

"Relax Rose, I'm right under Arthur's nose and he hasn't a clue! Would you like sun tomorrow?" he asked as they began to make their way back to their home; Gaius's apartments.

"Or a thunderstorm…or perhaps a rainbow…"

So the five snow angels laid in the clean, crisp, white snow in the courtyard of Camelot Castle each representing one of a group of five friends; a group of a new generation; the people of the future. And though the people would never again all be together in the same way again, the angels were a testimony to the five people; the group of the past that would make the future what it is and become the English Legend.

That snowy day signalled the beginning of the end and the start of something new.


	15. Light and Dark

**Firstly I have to apologise for taking so long to update, I got incredibly carried away with 'What the Future Holds' my robin Hood story and so this story sort of fell to the back seat, for that I am sorry. i had a very busy summer and then this chapter proved to be somewhat tricky, I had several ideas and then re workings of it until I came up with this. All poor excuses I know but i hope it goes someway to explaining why it has been a while. then I saw the new season trailer and kicked my butt into gear. Then as i was writing it, with the idea to get it down in time for tonight's series premiere I realised I had so much to fit in and that it was laready 11 pages long. Woops. So next chapter will follow on from this, as if it were a two parter. **

**I want to also say a big thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions, I am so happy that this little idea I had has become something that you're enjoying. For everyone who is leaving critiscm, thank you its nice to have something to work on, and I hope that I manage to weave suggestions and sort out problems with it. Isis the Sphinx, thanks for your suggestions on development, I hope I have included more of Rose's thoughts in this for you, and I hope to continue with that till the end. Sock Thief-Bandit, sorry you don't like Gwen/Arthur, this chapter has little in it but it is the route I'm taking as you have realised.**

**So you all know, this story is drawing to a close. I've got it all planned out so unless I fnd myself writing stack loads of description and therefore the chapters become long then we wont get past a Chapter 20 and I hope to get this completed by the time the second series is finsihed. However I definitely will be doing a sequel.**

**Enough of me talking! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the second series. As always please review.**

* * *

Chapter 15; Light and Dark

"Someday Merlin you shall learn to wash clothes yourself!"

"We could always cheat!"

"Merlin!"

The young man giggled as he used his powers to send the pile of washing into the air. Sending it back to the table he picked his beloved red scarf from the top of the pile and tied it round his neck.

"Do you always have to wear the scarf?"

"Always" Merlin stated with a protective edge to his voice. Rose smiled at her best friend.

"So" Merlin said as he put a bread roll Rose had prepared for him into his bag "Will the hunt be lucky today?"

"Haven't got a clue"

Merlin looked at the girl in front of him quizzically. She was curled up in a chair, reading a book intently. Merlin recognised the book. They had been up half the night trying to find hidden pages, Merlin had used countless charms and spells to try and prize open pages which had been magically bound together. Now they had succeeded in their task Rose was avidly absorbing all the newly uncovered material.

Learning to manipulate and bend her gift was a tiring process. Rose wanted to choose what to see rather than being presented with it. She wanted to sift through people's futures with more precision and speed rather than being randomly shown a fact or thread of someone's possible future.

She was having great difficulty in doing so, she had supposed that her own future would be the easiest to view and decipher but so far she had drawn a blank. She had seen darkness, black and deep emptiness, so dark it was almost blue. She couldn't decide what it meant though. It was more than just emptiness; it had some meaning, held some representation. But what?

Then there was the only other strand of a future she could see for herself. A searing white light, so bright, so pure and white. It was like a golden light, it was precious, vitally important but again its significance was hidden. She knew one thing though; that the light and the dark were connected. That one resulted in the other, one was the cause of its opposite or the two happened in order. One after the other. But it was impossible to tell which way round they went. What came first, which preceded the other?

Knowing but not understanding was almost worse than not knowing in the first place. Indeed it was incredibly frustrating. Then again it was a position Rose had been in before. Learning to read her visions, coping with her gift, understanding her dreams was something she had become used to. Like Merlin had had to learn to conceal his powers and keep everyday life going without suspicion so Rose had had to too.

* * *

Arthur pointed at the knights to his left and signalled for them to move around behind the beast, the knights to his right did the opposite and enclosed the circle round. Merlin stood right behind him, making sure there were no twigs near by to stand on; he was getting better at this hunting malarkey, Arthur get less angry with him, in fact he now even trusted him with weapons and on one special occasion he had been allowed to direct a couple of Knights. They were little gestures but Merlin felt their effect, he and Arthur had a mutual understanding, and Merlin would prefer to think of them as friends now rather than master and servant. It was true they still had their moments; nonetheless their friendship was stronger than it had been before.

The Knights now surrounded the beast, a large deer, the largest Arthur had seen in his life. Merlin was dubious, was it possible that this deer was not simply a deer but something greater? Arthur clearly didn't think so and had no qualms as he shot the great animal right in the heart, it bucked, rearing on its hind legs and gave chase, heading straight for the young Prince. Merlin could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Arthur looked completely terrified – though he wouldn't admit it – and stood staring at the giant creature as it closed the distance between them, it was at this point with the beast's antlers looking more and more menacing that Arthur shook himself out of his fear and began to run, the other Knights followed suit with some even attempting to shot the beast again.

Merlin ran for his life, he wasn't as physically fit as the other Knights and he knew they would not wait for him; he focused his gaze on Arthur's back and tried to ensure he did not loose sight of it.

The deer simply did not give up, with three arrows now imbedded in its skin it still showed no signs of tiring. Merlin was now adamant that there was something about this deer; it was not normal. It hooves thundered after the group of men, each running but none getting further away from the thing.

Arthur remembered running through here as a child, his father had been sure that his son would be the best in the kingdom. The best at everything. Fighting, hunting, running, he was apt with a bow, spear, staff and sword, he could use his fists as well as his mind, he could ride a horse and jump with it, he could read a large book in a day, he was able to command a large group of men and speak and a whole room would fall silent. In Uther's mind he had the makings of a great ruler, Arthur was beginning to see the flaws in his father's training, sure, he could kill a man with a variety of tools and methods but could he really understand a just court case. He could win a jousting contest cheered on by his people but he was faced with a villager would he know their name and role in his kingdom. He could kill ten deer in a day but did he know how to cook it. He slept in a large, comfortable bed like he had his whole life yet he hadn't the faintest idea how to make a bed, but he knew that Gwen did. It seemed he could exceed himself in a variety of ways; jousting, sword play and combat, he could win a hundred of those competitions and yet couldn't perform everyday tasks; he could hardly cook, he couldn't clean, couldn't put a shoe on his horse, all these tasks were left to someone else; servants, Merlin or Gwen.

And though Uther had ordered all these lessons he had taught none of them himself, well very few himself. There had been few times when Uther had sat down and offered to help Arthur learn how to count, Arthur could safely say that for everything he had learnt he could name a vast number of teachers but his father wasn't one of them.

Arthur didn't recall taking his first step but he knew that it wasn't his father's hand he had held, he knew that John his old tutor had taught him to count and pronounce the letters of the alphabet. Ben, the stableman had taught him to ride his first horse, how to mount, gallop and jump. Bartholomew had taught him the politics of his country, the death penalty and laws against magic.

What his father had done was to ride him round their kingdom, showing him the land boundaries and what one day he would inherit. Arthur had enjoyed these occasional trips, the most part spent in silence, simply riding side by side. As he grew up these beloved trips occurred less and less and now they were a force of habit or happened when something needed to be found out, checked or enforced. Once on their way back from one of these trips it had got dark rather suddenly, and not wanting to risk the night Uther had insisted that they set up camp and rest for the night rather than attempting to journey back to the castle. Arthur being a boy of seven hadn't thought to question his father's judgement and so Uther had led him to a set of caves and there they had lit a fire and slept till morning.

It was the only occasion such a thing had happened and Arthur could remember from the four things from the escapade, firstly how to light a fire, secondly how much fun he had with his father, thirdly how happy he had been to get back to his proper bed and lastly where the caves where.

It was to these caves that he now led his Knights and Merlin. He ran, trying not to think about the deer that was chasing them all, simply focusing on the caves, and the entrance to them.

Merlin hopped over various forgotten arrows, leaped over fallen logs and trusted Arthur's sense of direction. If Arthur didn't know where they were heading then they were all doomed.

Merlin didn't really recognise where they were heading, it was a part of these woods he wasn't extremely familiar with but none the less he kept running as fast as his legs could carry him because that deer was _still_ hot on their heels. All the Knights had abandoned hope of trying to kill the thing – was it really a deer? They were all now simply focused on the task of running from it and getting away and alive.

Finally Arthur saw the series of grey, rough rocks that housed the deep caves. He would have breathed a sigh of relief had he any breath to spare, Merlin saw the tall, imposing caves and wasn't sure if they looked much safer than the beast that was following them. Nonetheless he trusted Arthur's judgement and supposed that he knew what he was up to.

So Arthur led his Knights and Merlin up to the caves and hoped that they would all be safe.

* * *

Rose held a small basket with a number of vials in it, with Merlin on a hunting expedition Gaius had asked her to make rounds while he tended to a small herb garden he had growing. She liked the responsibility Gaius now trusted her with, she was his second assistant, she could never replace Merlin and wouldn't want to, Gaius and he shared a special bond that she admired but they had welcomed her into their little unit and for that she was incredibly grateful. She had thought that finding Merlin would be a miracle in itself and after all those years of travelling and searching, after all she had been put through to find a home was something that she never took for granted.

Loosing your parents at any age is hard, watching them burn at the stake when you are a mere six year old is traumatic. Not that Rose had let it stand in her way, she knew very well that she could have been standing next to them and she didn't ever forget her second chance at life. It was not an event she readily discussed with anyone, in her new life at Camelot she had made several friends, formed true bonds and made loyalties. Though none of them ever spoke of 'the five of us' it was clear that Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and Rose were all very close and formed a group of very close friends.

But Rose felt that she couldn't speak to half of them about what she had been through. The issues with Arthur were clear, speak of her parents to him and she openly admitted that she knew magicians; it was possible she was magical and by going on the run she was effectively hiding from the law. Though she knew his relationship with Uther was more than strained she didn't quite know how far their friendship and loyalties would stretch, and it wasn't something she was too keen on testing out. She knew that they got on well, they had overcome hurdles, indeed for Arthur he believed Rose had helped him in forming his ideas but there were still the boundaries of their positions in society and the law. The fact that it was possible, though Rose thought and hoped not probable, that Arthur, should he find out, could throw her in a cell and have her executed. It wasn't anything new, it was the law of Camelot and both of them knew it. But Rose had this feeling – an instinct – that Arthur was different now, that he had changed from the arrogant, self-righteous prince she had first met, to the man and friend she now knew.

Then there was Gwen, who she had got on so well with once she first arrived in Camelot. They had formed a friendship quickly but Rose always felt that there was something there, it was hard to explain, but Gwen's future was an interesting one, and something that Rose feared. As of late the two had spent less and less time with each other, on occasion Gwen would sit and talk with Rose and Morgana but more often that not she'd make some excuse and leave. She'd seemed distant and changed recently but Rose couldn't quite put her finger on what it was or indeed when it was she had begun to change and follow a different path, one which led her further away from Rose.

So this left Merlin and Morgana, both who already knew of her parents death and both who had never pushed her into speaking about it anymore. She didn't want to burden either of them but she knew that she could trust both. Morgana, though the Kings' ward had never been further away from him, in practice she could still bend his ear, she still dined with him and Arthur and still held her seat next to him on official visits, competitions and banquets but they were very distant, or more Morgana was distant from him but she kept up the pretence that she wasn't. She couldn't have Uther thinking she was rude, faraway or didn't appreciate his hospitality. In this way she performed an easy lie to keep the King at bay. Rose knew that should it come down to it, Morgana could be a source of protection from the King's wrath, though she wouldn't want her dear friend to put herself in the firing line. For this reason she did not talk to Morgana about what she had done prior to her arrival in Camelot, they spent their time together speaking of their abilities, of what they saw, trying to fill the gaps of each others dreams and visions. There was also another reason why Rose did not speak of her past to Morgana, because she half knew, half feared how she would react, because of her growing distance with the King and her ignited passion for her abilities and dreams, Rose thought that perhaps hearing tales of her past, of her parents and friends deaths, of her strange encounters and unnerving experiences travelling Morgana might tip over the edge. She didn't want to provide Morgana with a trigger to drastic action but it was something that Rose questioned how much longer could be prevented.

So Merlin was her remaining friend, loyal, kind and understanding, he had known her before and she knew that he was overly pleased to have her back in his company and renew their friendship. To him he was her big brother, her carer and protector, her ally in mischief and comforter in times of trouble. He was he best friend, family and supporter all in one. She trusted him with her life but she knew he had a great future, and certainly an easier one to read than her own. She didn't want to stand in his way of becoming who he was destined to be, though they spoke of their times together previously, aided by Rose's gift for memory, they always spoke of happy times, of good experiences and memories shared. She knew he didn't like to see her upset so she didn't give him the chance to feel that unease. Nevertheless he was who she could always rely on for help.

Funny, that for a group each held so many secrets, so many hidden truths and thoughts. That each had ties and loyalties to one another and those outside their group of five and yet Rose was not sure that if she was indeed found out she could ask any of them for help. For Arthur would put his status, and future life at risk, for Gwen was recently distant and held little leverage with the King, for Morgana would risk her relationship with Uther, home and secret of her own if she helped and because Merlin would stop at nothing to help her, Rose knew that, but because of that fierce loyalty he would put himself at risk and in danger.

As Rose left her apartments on her errand for Gaius, she realised she was indeed a little alone.

"Rose!" hearing her name called drew Rose out of her reverie, and she located the source of the calling.

Gwen was in front of her in the corridor, a few feet away from her, carrying a bundle of washing, a state Rose frequently saw her in, she wondered if perhaps Gwen hid behind the linen and the washing, the numerous sheets and her job and duty.

"Gwen, it is good to see you!" And indeed it was, Rose had barely seen her as of late, let alone held a conversation with her, in fact the last time she had seen her and spent any amount of time with her was probably that snowy day, which Merlin had initiated, which was now a fair few weeks past.

With Christmas but a few days away Gwen had been busy and offered her assistance to various tasks that required help in order to make the Castle festive for the celebrations that would ensue. With such a large portion of her time spent helping at the castle, Gwen had found herself more often that not sleeping in a spare space in the castle rather than trudging back to her small abode. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by certain people.

"Yes, Morgana said she wanted to see you."

"Oh, ok." To tell the truth Rose was a little disappointed that clearly it meant that Gwen had no intention on speaking or spending time with her.

Gwen nodded and began to walk again when she saw Rose's face remember something. "Gwen," she said and Gwen stopped walking "Gaius said something about some books you'd requested or asked about"

Gwen had forgotten that conversation between herself and the court physician which had taken place not so long ago but which seemed forever ago now.

Rose continued "Yes, he said that they are stacked on the bench on the right with a note from him settled on the top."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at the message.

"The door's open" Rose told her as the two departed.

Rose resolved to run her errands with utmost speed and then speak to Morgana. She looked down at the vials in the basket and reasoned that it should take no longer than a quarter of an hour if she used several shortcuts that Merlin and Arthur had made her aware of.

Gwen watched as Rose walked off at a fast pace. This had all fallen together very nicely, very nicely indeed.

* * *

"Give me your hand!" Arthur demanded, he could see the beast hardly a few yards away and he still had another man to get into the caves, being trained to care for themselves and no one else, Alfred wanted to climb up to the caves himself, Arthur had done it and a few others had managed. Looking into Arthur's eyes he saw fear; something Arthur always said was a weakness in soldiers. Alfred realised then that the beast they were running from was closing in on him; he stopped his attempts by himself and accepted the young prince's hand.

Merlin stood at the cave mouth and tried to manoeuvre the ugly beast using magic, it came to no avail, this beast was truly jinxed or enchanted and nothing seemed to work against it. Realising that if Arthur wasn't careful he'd end up falling down the stone wall and die with Alfred, Merlin ran out and offered his hand to Alfred too, together he thought would be easier and then Alfred's life could be spared.

The beast, however, had other ideas, and as his antlers ran through Alfred's back, Merlin stared, shocked as the light went out of Alfred's eyes and his hand slipped through his own. He turned to Arthur who was now standing up and trying to fumble with his bow to kill the beast, at least if they killed the beast Alfred wouldn't have died for nothing. The giant deer hadn't moved, seemingly shoving the sight of a dead Knight into Merlin and Arthur's eyes, it was torturous. Arthur took full use of the beast's stillness and released three arrows in quick succession into the beast's side, a part which wasn't concealed by his Knight's body.

The beast seemed to tumble, its legs gave way and he came crashing down to the forest floor, his antlers began to shrink and his hooves stretched, Alfred fell to the ground with an unearthly and sickening thud as the antlers disappeared. If there had been any prior doubt in Merlin's mind it was now clearly apparent that Alfred was gone and no amount of medical attention could save him. The beast continued these strange changes till Merlin realised what on earth was happening, he had been transfigured, this giant beast was in fact a person who must have cast several healing spells on itself, it was determined to kill, and now it finally had it's task complete, it was dying.

Arthur wasn't a fool, he knew this was magic and the killing spree had most likely been aimed at him. What was bizarre was the now human form which lay below him. The caves were positioned upon a sharp, steep, stone block, and they were only accessible by climbing up the said wall. Impossible for a deer to climb which is why they had provided such a perfect hiding spot. He now feared that this human could climb the wall and all his remaining men were not save at all. Once the transformation was complete though it became apparent that the sorcerer was nearly dead and posed no real problem. How foolish Arthur was, for he had never seen this man before, indeed this man, this sorcerer had always been hiding in the shadows. But he had been planning a deadly attack, he wanted his way and he had warned that it would happen.

Merlin was overcome with a strange sense of familiarity yet he knew he had never seen or encountered this sorcerer before. The pale skin and chestnut curls seemed so enticing and the sharp grey eyes inviting but at the back of his mind he knew this was not a good person.

He looked into the young warlock's eyes and smiled, he saw the Prince next to him and a faint cackle could be heard.

He looked back to the young man with a scarf tied round his neck.

"I am he. I am the feared. I am the giver of gifts."

The words held some importance and Merlin was furiously trying to place them.

"Tell her that she is not safe, for now, but not forever, tell her that she was right about him" and he nodded in Arthur's direction "But that though I am gone, my mission is not dead. Tell her she can't run forever."

Arthur was unnerved now. "State your name."

The sorcerer merely laughed.

"Merlin, lets go to the cave."

Arthur pulled Merlin up by his jacket, his man servant and friend clearly scared by the sorcerer's words. But they stayed long enough to watch his eyes shut and his cape blow one last time in the breeze, and then they watched as he sunk, sunk into the ground, into the earth. They saw the sorcerer die, a moment neither of them relished or wished to have witnessed but one which gave Merlin an odd sense of peace. A moment she would have liked to have known of. A moment he would tell her of.

The two friends stumbled into the cave as the rain began to fall. It came fast and thick and before long the thunder began and the lightning lit up the now dark sky.

The other Knights had found the remnants of an old fire and had set to work lighting it, adding more twigs and wood which scattered the caves floor until they had a roaring blaze to keep them warm while the waited for the storm to subside. A storm which showed little sign of giving up.

* * *

Rose knocked on the now familiar door, and waited to hear Morgana's voice.

"Come in."

Rise smiled and slipped through the door, welcoming the wave of instant heat which filled the room. Morgana had a huge fire burning in her fireplace and it was a stark contrast from the large, cold halls outside which were impossible to heat up due to their size and proportions, although beautifully decorated with holly, ivy and fir they were still cold and the warm, inviting room was very much appreciated.

"Rose!" Morgana sounded surprised to see her friend and ushered her in, waving her to the spare seat which Rose so frequently occupied. "What a lovely surprise."

Rose looked at her questioningly as she sat herself in her seat and placed her now empty basket at her feet. "Has the fire gone to your head?" she laughed "For it was _you_ that asked _me_ to come."

"I think I would remember requesting my dear friend to come here."

"But Gwen said that you wished to see me."

"Oh, well perhaps I made an off hand comment about missing you and she took it upon herself to direct you here. Any which way I am glad you came for I have just had a vision, which I think you'll be rather excited to hear."

"Really?" Rose settled herself in her seat, like a child preparing themselves for a story.

Morgana nodded and smiled "He's gone, Rose. He's dead, I saw it, he was killed and he's gone. You were right, he cannot hurt you anymore."

Suddenly Rose's enthusiasm dropped. She knew the 'he' Morgana was referring to, but dead? That was near impossible; he wouldn't put himself in such a position to be killed. She knew that Morgana knew his face for she had described him to her and she had seen him in dreams herself, so she could not be mistaken but Rose couldn't believe that he was gone. She had expected to feel something; relief, happiness, fortune. But she felt nothing, she simply felt numb. Morgana noted this and looked worried.

"Rose this is good isn't it?"

Rose looked up at her fellow seer "Yes, but I expected, or wanted, to feel something."

"I'm sorry, but perhaps not feeling something is feeling something. In a way?"

Rose looked at Morgana; quite often her friend made little sense when she was excited and spoke fast and quick but her sentence was like a riddle.

* * *

The conversation made little sense to her ears. She'd found nothing when she looked in there, and now her second part of the plan was failing miserably too.

She leaned her ear closer to the door, until she was pressed right up against it in order to hear better.

"I'm not mad, honest Rose. When my parents died I was sad, yes but I didn't feel a great loss, I just felt a nothing. I was neither happy nor sad, curious nor anxious, I was simply nothing. Blank emotions. You feel you ought to feel something but you feel nothing, but the nothing you feel is your something. The nothing is the gap they've left, the space that used to be them. The memories will always be there but they've gone and so you feel nothing."

"Morgana he wasn't my parent!"

Morgana stifled a laugh "Of course not but he played a role in your growing up, he made you grow up and influenced your decisions. In a way he guided you."

Who was this 'he', she wondered and what significance did he have and why was he dead?

"When my parents died I did not feel like this. When they died I wept, I felt lost, sad, not simply empty."

"You haven't spoken to me about that before."

"Oh, yes. Forget it."

"No Rose it is good, it is right for you to speak of them."

"You don't."

* * *

The point stung Morgana; it was true she rarely spoke of them and for good reason too. She felt that their deaths were very different from Rose's parents, besides, Rose had no one at least she had gained Uther.

"I suppose it is because I always felt that I had no reason to moan of them and feel sorry for myself, I have Uther, a father figure and Arthur and brother like figure, I have fortune and wealth. You lost your parents and gained nothing. It is not the same."

"I gained experience, and I gained Merlin, he is like my brother in the way Arthur is like yours. Only perhaps we are closer and do not fight so much."

"That is true. But my parents were not burnt at the stake, they were tortured and massacred."

Morgana's hand flew up to her both as she spoke, she realised the bluntness of her words and instantly regretted them. The room fell silent, and this silence was good, for in this silence they heard footsteps. Rose and Morgana's heads immediately turned to the door, and when they realised that whoever was on the other side was not coming in, Morgana got up to confront whoever it was.

Rose grabbed her arm.

"Morgana." she hissed "Stop."

"I want to know who is spying on us." She hissed back. "Do you not know how much danger we put ourselves in if we don't act now?"

"I think I know who it is!"

Morgana stopped.

"Who?"

Rose shook her head, and looked up at her friend sadly.

"Gwen."

* * *

"There is only one explanation for burning people at the stake. They are burnt if they are fund to be guilty of magic. Therefore she must be too."

"Yes, your majesty."

"We won't act yet, wait a while, and play with her mind. See if we can find more to make it an even larger conviction."

"If that is what you think best, my lord."

"Yes, here."

He slid a bag of silver down the table and she grasped the dirty money.

"Good work. You may go."

She left him and the doors closed behind her. She hated herself for what she was doing but she needed to prove herself and she needed the money, her house was not her own but Camelot's property as he had reminded her. She had to pay taxes and rent and no matter how much work she did she never had enough. He had approached her and she had accepted the responsibility, money and position it could earn her.

She still hated herself for what she did though.

He may be King Uther and she lowly Gwen, but they were her friends, distant as the got from her, as close as they now were and a group she wasn't part of anymore, they still trusted her. And she had betrayed them.


	16. Storms Ahead

**I hope you all like this and thanks for all the new reviews and subscriptions. Enjoy tonight's episode.**

**Please review and comment!**

Chapter 16; Storms Ahead

Morgana was shocked, she felt used and vulnerable. This wasn't right, it couldn't be so, they were friends, all of them, she trusted Gwen and she knew Rose did too, they would sit together and talk – albeit lately this had been happening less and less – still, they were _together_. She'd helped Gwen in times of trouble and in turn Gwen had done the same. She tried to save Gwen's father and got herself into all sorts of trouble for it, she'd helped Gwen in the aftermath of her father's death, helped her with food, even money, and she'd given her jobs, helped her earn her keep. Surely Gwen could not have thrown it all away?

But then Morgana thought of times recently, of Gwen's absence in her room, at the time she had been thankful, Rose and her could have uninterrupted conversations – what if all of those had been listened in to? All those times she had felt safe with her friend, speaking to someone who understood, had all of this been spied on, looked into? She felt exposed and scared, she knew half of what they had said, she knew that they held little back when speaking to one other – it was a true mark of friendship – but if Gwen had listened to them then they were in grave trouble.

She remembered Rose's entrance earlier that day, and her surprise at seeing her friend, and she remembered Rose saying that Gwen had sent her…

"Rose, I think it must be Gwen."

Rose looked at Morgana, hurt that they now had to question Gwen's friendship.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it makes sense. She sent you here, under the pretence that I wanted to see you, but I never did ask her to send you here, then it gives her an easy ear to our conversation. What if she has been listening all this time?"

"Gwen isn't that calculating, is she?"

"I didn't think so but it would make sense, she knows we're both here and all she has to do is hover outside, she doesn't look suspicious as she is my maid --"

Rose's mind went into overdrive, trying to piece together conversations, remember all she and Morgana had said to each other, recover all the conversations and memories, recall when Gwen had started to act distant, remember the conversation she had had with Gwen earlier…

"I left the door open…"

"What?" Morgana was confused at Rose's whisper "What door, where?"

"To Gaius's apartments…"

* * *

Merlin rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. No matter how many times he rubbed or hovered them over the fire they were still cold.

"_Tell her that she is not safe, for now, but not forever"_

He knew that he meant Rose, but what was this hideous man to her.

"_I am he. I am the feared. I am the giver of gifts."_

What gifts had he given her, Merlin's mind scoured the last weeks, trying to remember. Then it hit him.

"_Rose they were gifts"_

He remembered feeling confused as he had stood by the fire next to her, watching her burn the bow and arrows. This sorcerer, he had given them to her, now he saw why she wanted to burn them, they were not good gifts, they were not to be cherished, they were evil, poisoned. He had heard some stories of Rose's travels, he knew of some characters she had met; the men who had put carrots in their porridge, the ones Arthur killed and Rose had blamed herself for, he had heard of stray horses and rabbits she had met, he had heard of villages which she had stayed in for weeks or months, the places she had found to stay, the mountains of Isgaro she had climbed. But in all of this she had never told him of this sorcerer, he supposed he could see why, he was not a nice character – far from it – he was manipulative and down right scary, he made your spine tingle and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up dead straight, he made you listen, he enticed you in, he had the looks of an angel but the soul of the devil. He was a twisted man. Now he was dead, and Merlin had never been happier to hear of someone's passing. As soon as he returned he would tell her, he would pass on the message, and he would tell her she was safe. Just as soon as he returned, once this storm stopped…which it would. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Rose could not believe she was running, fast walking when someone else came onto the corridor, down towards Gaius's apartments, her new home, with Morgana by her side for the sole reason that they suspected Gwen of setting them up.

Of course Rose didn't want to believe it was true, but it did all make sense, the books – an easy access to her home, which from a spy's perspective could contain a whole wonder of evidence. And then a conversation to pry on, in case whatever she'd found in the home was not incriminating enough.

They rounded the corner, and Rose burst through the door she now considered her front door, her entrance to warm, and safe home. A home that now she feared could be upturned, poked and pried into.

But an upturned and disarrayed room they did not enter, no, nothing of the sort, it was immaculate, perfectly neat as if no one had moved a thing. That was the problem, it was too neat and tidy and indeed if Gwen had gone into the room under the pretence of picking up the books which she had so kindly requested then indeed those books should not have been lying on the bench with Gaius's note laid carefully on the top. They shouldn't be there and they were. Morgana noticed this and it was not long before Rose did too. Both knew, without speaking a word that it looked as if Gwen had indeed set them up.

Rose moved to the other side of the room and pushed the bedroom door open, it was here that Merlin and she kept their most prized and secret possessions. It was here that they could be tried and tested for magic and found guilty, there was enough evidence to kill them many times over, but it was untouched, just as before. For someone who had seemingly taken care and planning to leave an empty room Gwen seemed to have done nothing once her planned had slotted into place.

Rose closed the door behind her and looked back at Morgana. "Perhaps I was wrong."

"But it made perfect sense. Her distance, the planning, it all fitted."

"And yet nothing is moved."

"Or it has been moved back meticulously. Besides if she had been here like she said she had then the books shouldn't be sitting there, and if it wasn't her at the door who was it? Rose, I don't think we can trust anyone."

Rose hated it, she felt open, exposed, and thoroughly scared, at least Merlin was away and couldn't get caught up in it all, he was safe away hunting, oblivious to the danger she had got herself into. The danger she risked getting him into.

"I should go, leave Camelot."

To Rose it seemed like a logical solution, get out with her life while she could, and spare those who she now so deeply cared about.

"No, running away would prove your guilt, if Uther does know then that's exactly the response he's looking for, stay here and we deter him and send him off the track."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Do we have much choice? Besides it is not just our lives at risk here."

"What do you mean?" Rose was puzzled; it was her and Morgana's conversations that had been pried into, them who were in deep water. She hadn't a clue what this could mean for Rose's friends; her new family. Did she?

"Rose, it's ok, I know."

"What? What do you know?"

"I _know_."

Morgana smiled.

"About Merlin."

"What about him?" Suddenly Rose was on her guard and she was reminded of her first day in Camelot when she had told Merlin that she knew his secret, but surely this could not be what Morgana was hinting at.

"His powers, his secret, I saw it in a dream, in the same one, I saw that man die."

"Morgana…"

"It's ok; his secret is safe with me."

Rose shook her head; this was not safe, no, far from it. Not only were they being watched - possibly at that precise moment, but she knew Morgana and she could see in her eyes what was about to come next and she didn't like it, not one bit, it scared her because she had an idea of what her friend was planning and she didn't want Merlin to get hurt.

"Rose, together… us three together would be unstoppable, we would be so powerful."

"Morgana, no."

"We could place Arthur on the throne and get rid of Uther, and then even if we are caught it wouldn't matter, we'd be safe, finally."

"Morgana, no, killing Uther wouldn't work, even though his relationship is strained with Arthur at the moment, it would turn Arthur in the wrong direction, he needs to see good magic at work, can you even imagine what he will do finding out that his three close friends all possess magic? Morgana I am begging you don't do this."

"It is because we are his friends that it will work so well. Rose I am tired of having to hide who I am, who I truly am. Are you not fed up of having to talk in secret, hushed whispers when we think no one else is around, secret messages, fearing going to sleep and always, always hiding yourself."

"Yes of course I am Morgana, of course but this is not the way. Don't involve Merlin; leave him out of this, please."

"But he is the most powerful of all of us! He is extraordinary!"

"How can you know this, how much did you see?"

"Mere moments, but I felt it, I felt it in my dream, his shear power and magnitude, and he is great Rose, the greatest!"

"Where was this? How far in the future?"

"I could not tell, but not too long for he looked hardly changed." Morgana paused and then tried again "Rose, together…"

"No. No Morgana, no, and leave Merlin, don't say a thing. Sing from the highest mountains about me but don't say a word about Merlin."

Morgana was struck by Rose's self sacrifice, her insistent safety of Merlin, her care and compassion for him.

"You care for him."

Rose nodded "He is my family, he's all I've got, he is my brother and my best friend."

Morgana looked a little sad, and Rose cringed at her words.

"Not that you are not my friend or don't mean --"

"I understand Rose, no hard feeling, honest. I will guard his secret with my life, as will I yours."

"Thank you Morgana"

Then the two seers smiled, the women of the future, together.

* * *

Merlin didn't think he had ever thought about death greatly before. Of course the thought of dying had dawned on him, and considering his predicament, perhaps more so then young men of his age. And with the way Arthur frankly abused in sword training, he considered himself lucky he hadn't lost a hand or foot by now, or even an eye. But now with the fire beginning to splutter, and the source of wood running low, and the knowledge that one of their men had already passed the atmosphere in the cave was pretty dire.

Everyone thought differently, different mentalities, different memories, different thoughts, optimisms or pessimisms. Merlin thought of everything he had yet to achieve, yet to accomplish, and all the things he would leave behind.

He hadn't even told Arthur, his supposed other half of the coin about the powers he possessed, perhaps now as the future looked bleak, now was a good time to break the news. He thought of Gaius – the father figure he would leave behind, his mother back in his home village, Gwen and Morgana, his servant friends, he thought of Rose especially, and he remembered the bread roll she had made him, he took it out, but didn't feel hungry, feeling someone's eyes on him he turned to see Owen, a older Knight who was near to retirement, eyeing up the food, Merlin held it out and Owen gladly accepted his offer.

It wasn't till it was gone that Merlin wondered whether it could have been the last thing Rose ever gave him.

No, he mustn't think like that, he needed to remain positive and strong. He would see her again, he would, and when he did he would…what, he would what? Hug her, hold her? Merlin felt a surge of feelings that he tried to suppress, she was his best friend, his little sister, he was supposed to look after her, not….

He turned to look at Arthur who was staring into the flames and wondered what he was thinking of.

He thought of his failings. The death of his Knight, on a hunting trip, they were trained – he trained – them, he had led them to the forest, pushed them out further, found the damn beast and put all their lives in danger. Merlin too, and he was not even trained, he had thoughtlessly risked his men's lives, isn't that precisely what he had decided he didn't want to do? Hadn't he told Rose that he wanted a fair and just court? Now he had to go back to Camelot and break the news to a family that they had lost a husband and father. He looked around, how many other sons, fathers, and husbands were sitting in this cave now. How many lives would he affect, had he put in danger's way?

He remembered the man, that sorcerer that had transfigured, his words to Merlin – that had clearly shaken the poor man – his father would claim magic. And who was to disagree, it was clear in the evidence. It was then Arthur realised only Merlin and himself had seen the beast transform; only them had seen the human. He could go to his father and tell him they had seen a deer transform, tell him they had killed it, but what good would that do? Raise Uther's hate campaign, increase the death toll, Arthur didn't want more blood on his hands. He knew what Rose would say, he told her he had changed and this would prove to her he had not, he knew that this would upset her.

It would also upset someone else, he was sure she did not like death, or the executioners axe, for she knew what it was like to loose someone through it. And he cared, he realised then that he cared about what she cared about. He cared about Gwen.

He wouldn't tell him. In that moment Arthur decided to defy his father. Now they just had to get out of this cave.

* * *

Rose stood in the courtyard and watched as a troop of men left, rain pounding on their heads, clothes already soaked, their horses galloped away to the forest to find the Prince, the Knights and Merlin.

As soon as Uther had noticed the rain and the storm he had begun to worry, his sole heir was out in it and he needed him home soon. The hunt had already gone on longer than Arthur had said it would, to start with Uther had simply assumed they had been lucky and had a lot of meat to haul home. But then the rain had begun and the storm had picked up pace, then he had decided that time had passed by, too much time, and that a rescue team was needed.

Rose watched the dark sky hurtle down more and more rain and she wondered why on earth Merlin would start a storm now. She knew he enjoyed playing with the weather, but a storm was simply stupid. She knew Merlin was not stupid, and so she began to question whether it was him who had started it, who else could do such a thing? She knew of one person, and according to Morgana he was now dead.

"Do you think they'll find them?"

Rose turned, she hadn't realised she had company. Gwen looked back at her and Rose didn't think she'd ever seen the young woman look so scared.

"Of course they will."

"You don't think that the Prince will be hurt?"

Rose remembered a day that now seemed forever ago, washing clothes with Gwen; she remembered then realising that the maid had feelings for the Prince.

"No Gwen, I think he will be alright. He's got to be."

"Why?"

"So he can come home and do what they all say he will do; become a great King."

Rose had seen it, she had tasted it, she had envisioned the court of King Arthur, he couldn't die and neither could Merlin. They just couldn't.

* * *

The rain still poured but at least the lightning and thunder had subsided, that was a good sign.

Merlin wondered whether he could stop the rain, it was at times such as these that his gifts were at most use, but he'd learnt how to change the weather, not get rid of it, and even if he could do it, even if he knew how, he had too many pairs of eyes on him, Arthur's the most prominent, Merlin knew that the Prince had seen more magic than he could handle for one day. Perhaps now would not be the most appropriate time to tell him that his man servant, friend, possessed the very thing that his father was trying to rid his kingdom of.

It was incredibly frustrating to know that there was a chance he could save them but couldn't because in doing that he would be putting himself in death's way. He would save them but sacrifice himself, and anger Arthur, a move he did not take lightly, he knew that he needed to tell him at the right time, at the perfect moment, and he was pretty sure that now wasn't it. Once again he would have to wait.

Arthur looked around at his sleeping Knights, the fire was on its last legs, and the cave was certainly no home, it wasn't warm and there was insistent dripping in one corner, a puddle forming. It wasn't what he was used to but in a strange way Arthur liked it, had the night been shadowed by the loss of a man, he thought he would enjoy this adventure, after all he knew that some of his people slept in conditions not too greater than these, and as future King he should understand them, all of them.

It was with thought Arthur fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gaius looked at Rose sitting on the other side of the table from him; he thought he had been blessed with a son, now he had a daughter too. Not that the pair of them weren't a handful and a half. He relished his new role as father-figure and protector, but it came with responsibilities, and if he wasn't perceptive enough before he was now very aware of when someone was hurting, in a bad mood or just downright angry. He was acutely aware that something was playing on Rose's mind.

"Rose, what is wrong?"

Rose looked up at the physician.

"It was something Morgana said today…" She couldn't tell him the whole story, she couldn't tell him that they thought Gwen was spying on them and they may have been caught. Indeed she didn't even know for certain herself, for when Gwen had stood by her and asked after Arthur's safety she knew that Gwen was a horrible person, but she didn't know whether she was completely innocent either.

"Go on."

"I think Morgana is stronger than I thought. She is better seer than she lets on."

Gaius knew that Rose knew about Morgana, and he knew that she knew that he knew about Morgana. What a complicated web everyone had woven.

"She is strong yes, but her gifts are not as great as yours. Though I know perhaps the strength of your gifts is something you are not so happy about."

"Have you ever scared yourself? I scare myself with what I see sometimes."

"You have a rare and remarkable gift, but it is not just your gift that makes you so strong, it is you, your person and your being. Your gift in the wrong hands would indeed be strong but it wouldn't be as strong as it is with your goodness and with your compassion. With your good character traits you make it better and stronger, it is indeed a rare combination, I have only seen in a few sorcerers, Merlin included."

"What about Morgana, she is a good person too."

"Rose, I think you have seen her future and you know that it is not all marked with good."

"I have seen many people's futures and I know they are not all good, some more than others."

Others were easier to read, other people's futures would come to here in pieces, while asleep or awake, hers would not. Her's remained simply light and dark, searing bright and deathly murky; linked but unreadable.

* * *

Arthur awoke to Merlin shaking him.

"Arthur get up, they're here; we're safe."

Safe. That was a nice word. But who was here? Arthur's eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness; it was the early hours of the morning and the rain hadn't completely stopped.

The cave was nearly empty, the remains of the fire left, but no people; well except Merlin.

"Merlin, where is everyone?"

"Your father sent the other Knights and some men to search for us. They found us here."

Arthur got up and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the evidence of sleep.

"They found the body though…"

Arthur nodded "We shall take it back to Camelot and give him a Knight's burial."

Merlin nodded and the two of them stepped out of the caves. Arthur looked at the men on their horses, and his Knight behind them, doubling the horses load. He searched each face but could not find his father's, then he shook his head, of course he wasn't here, he had sent others to do his work; even if it did revolve around his son's life.

Arthur thanked those who had braved the storm to rescue them and the he made sure that everyone was safe and they left for Camelot, after an 'adventure' no one would forget.

* * *

He'd met Gaius upon entering Camelot Palace, he'd headed to the hall which was set up for the Knights who needed medical attention; everyone needed to be checked.

Gaius had told him that Rose had refused to go to sleep until she knew of his safe return, that she was probably pacing his apartments until she knew he was home.

With that he had assured Gaius he was quite alright and had ran to his home to find her. Merlin needed to see Rose.

He opened the door and smiled, her need for sleep had obviously got the better of her as she was curled up in a chair fast asleep, he walked over to her, carefully not treading on any creaky floorboards. He stood in front of her and bent down to look into her face, he cursed as she stirred and her eyes began to open.

She looked at him, and frowned, blinked again and then opened her eyes wide, she looked puzzled and held out her arm to touch him, to see if he really was there, Merlin faked hurt as she poked him and then was bowled over as she leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around him. He laughed and closed his arms around her, smiling. For a moment they didn't move, then she let go and he supposed he ought to too.

"Rose, I have some news, it's about that man, I saw him…"

"I know. He's gone. Morgana saw it and she told me."

Rose realised then that she had let her secret slip so easily.

Merlin laughed. "I knew about Morgana."

"Merlin, that's not all she saw…she saw you too, using your gifts. Merlin she knows."

Rose didn't understand why Merlin was still smiling.

"Well fairs fair I suppose."

"Merlin she knows!"

"She knows about me but does she know that I know that she knows?"

"No."

"Ok and she doesn't know that I know about her."

"I don't think so."

"But she knows about you."

"Yes."

"Does she know that I know about you, does she know that I know that she knows about you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!"

Merlin laughed.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!"

"Rose, don't you see? No one knows anything for sure, and to be honest it is nice to know that someone else knows; besides she knows that if she says anything about me that I'll say what I know about her. We're safe."

"Ok. Please stop saying 'know' now though. It's confusing me"

He grinned "Sorry, I know how you feel."

He laughed as she scowled at him. This was right, he was safe and he felt at home. With Rose.

* * *


	17. Merry Christmas, my Friend

**Sorry this is so late. Many other things have got in the way. I've really enjoyed writing this though and hope you do too!**

**Please review and comment!!**

* * *

Chapter 17; Merry Christmas, my Friend.

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated Christmas. She'd forgotten the smell of mulled wine and mince pies, of holly and roasting apples. The joy of gifts and the giving of presents, of seeing a happy face and smiling people, of a dusting of snow and everyone round the fire. Of the rush to rip the crisp paper off, and the sheer happiness that everyone felt, the fact that everything for one day could be forgotten, that for one day things could be different. The large meal, and the bits that always got burnt, the feeling of over eating and fullness. The singing of songs and the telling of stories and no work. The mistletoe, the laughter, the remembrance of a birth, the excitement of waking up and the content felt when falling asleep.

Rose didn't think she had properly felt it since she'd lost her parents, there had been a couple of years she'd spent in others company, in a odd village or with a group of travellers, and then there had been the bitterly cold days spent alone trying to scavenge enough wood for a small fire. She hadn't received Christmas gifts since her parents had given her them, she hadn't eaten a hearty meal without feeling guilty for such a long time. She hadn't felt home since she'd been forced to leave her childhood house and go on the run, she hadn't felt such happiness in such a long time and now finally in Camelot she did. She felt happy, she had family and friends; she had presents stacked at the bottom of her bed and the knowledge of no work, rest and a beautiful meal to come. She had, after so long, what she'd dreamt of, what she had reminded herself of when the wind whipped her face and she was alone in the middle of woods or in a cave.

She felt tears drop to the linen she was snuggled under; she quickly wiped them away but more appeared. She had waited for this moment for ten years, the happiness of a new family but the knowledge that she wouldn't open her door and be greeted by her parents' faces. She looked to her left and saw Merlin stirring and waking up and remembered the loss and sheer worry she had felt when she thought she may never see his face again. She remembered the comfort she had felt in his arms when her had returned, his laugh and his smile. She grinned at him as he shook his head, and spotted his gifts. He leaped to pick them up and then climbed up onto the bed. He threw Rose hers and then decided that they would be opening them now.

They picked two similar sized packages and counted down before tearing the paper off.

Merlin looked at his book and marvelled at the smooth leather cover, running his palm over it he smiled and opened the front cover where a letter fell out. Looking in front him he saw Rose with a similar book, but with a lighter leather cover and holding her own letter in a hand. With looks of confusement and wondering on their faces they both opened the letters which had their names written on the front.

The books and letters were from Gaius;

_To my dear Merlin_, the letter read,

_You have little idea how much you have come to mean to me, I know that at times keeping your secret has been hard and frustrating so I give you this book, and I give Rose a similar one, to write of all you see and do._

_A merry Christmas,_

_Gaius._

Merlin smiled and untied the two strings that locked the book up; on opening the first page he saw an inscription in Gaius' hand;

_For future discoveries._

Merlin smiled at Rose as they carefully laid the books aside and began to open the other presents that were laid on the bed.

* * *

Gwen stripped the bed and bundled the linen into a pile by her feet. She took the clean, neatly folded sheets and began to remake Arthur's bed. The young Prince had gone to breakfast with his father and Morgana and Gwen had been instructed to clean and remake both beds before the young people returned to their rooms after eating. She had decided to deal with Morgana's first as if in the event of not being able to complete both she would rather run into Arthur than Morgana. The pair had barely spoken for days now, Morgana's answers were clipped and short, and she dismissed her from her room and told her to not worry her for the rest of the day. Gwen knew that Morgana was at times stressed and easily upset but it was unlike her to be so mean. After all they had gone through so much together and had become friends instead of servant and mistress.

Gwen knew she had risked her friendship with Rose when she had done what she had done but she had not expected either of them to know, indeed Rose continued to act seemingly normal as if she knew nothing and why should they? Nothing had happened yet and neither of them could have been told a thing. Yet Morgana did seem decidedly off, Gwen supposed it was nearing Christmas and Morgana was reminded of the fact her parents were not here to celebrate it with her, and perhaps she read to much into things. She had had to be on her guard as of late, and she felt she couldn't live without dear anymore. If she had known the trouble this would have caused her, the hurt, the constant guilt, the knowledge that she was to blame then she wouldn't have done it. The money was dirty, tainted, but Uther had told her she was doing the right thing, a good thing. She had told him that she was in no position to spy, that she was both Morgana and Rose's friend but he had not taken no for an answer, he had told her she would receive greater money, more than she could wish for. That was true. She had received vast sums of money and was richer than she had ever been before or ever imagined to be.

The money had been useful, very; it had been spent and melted. The gold had been melted and the silver used to purchase the strongest metal available. She had worked hard, if she was not sleeping in the palace or working or decorating then she was at home hammering away, she had found all her father's tools and equipment. She had smelt his smell and reminded herself of him, she had been her father's daughter once more. She had felt at home. She had banged and crashed, hammered and weighed, worked until her hands were calloused and her forehead was dripping with sweat, until her face was dirty and her feet sore. It had been worth it though.

She slotted the pillows into their cases and plumped them until they were large and comfy. She arranged the linen sheet and stretched them across the bed; she laid the warm quilt on top and tucked it in to the sides of the grand wooden bed. She tied the canopy curtains to the posts with ribbon and smoothed out any creases on the bed. She sighed, her work was done. Almost. She reached down on the floor and picked up the gift she had carried, hidden amongst the sheets of clean linen. She smiled and laid it done on the clean bed. She bent down and gathered all the used linen in her arms and made her way to the door. Opening it she turned to look at her masterpiece. Not for the first time she imagined the young prince falling asleep into at night, laying his head on the pillows she had plumped and slipping under the quilt she had spread. Content, she slipped out of the door and closed it behind her.

Walking down the corridor, she heard footsteps, heavy but not large, a young man's; determined but not rushed, paced but not slow. Turning the corner she saw him. Goosebumps ran up her arm and they weren't due to the cold. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck up straight, she felt her cheeks warm and blush, and cursed them for doing so, her mind raced wondering if her hair was still as neat as when she had left her house this morning, whether her dress looked presentable and then remembering linen covered it up anyway. She commanded her mouth to stop grinning and instead wear a small smile, she felt her hands grow sweaty and was then glad the linen could mop it up. She then realised her eyes were darting everywhere and she did not know where to look. It was at this point she realised her footsteps were the only ones she now heard. She looked up and into Arthur's face. He eyes probably popped out of her face and he smiled at her and she grinned madly back. She needed to keep her mouth in check. She needed to keep her emotions in check.

She remembered her position and curtsied. Arthur laughed.

"You do not need to do that, Gwen."

He'd said her name. She felt her heart beat a little faster and wondered whether it was alright.

"It is a sign of respect, your highness."

"In that case," Arthur bowed deeply "My lady."

Arthur cursed inwardly as he saw Gwen's uncomfortableness at his action; he was trying to show her. Why was he having such difficulty in this? She was a woman, and everyone knew he'd spoken to many of them in his time, but this was Gwen. Not just some random girl, she was a woman, not a visiting princess, she was beautiful without dresses made of gold silk and velvet. She was striking without necklaces, jewels and cloaks of ermine. She was charming without elaborate headpieces and intricate hair designs, she was more than that. She was a woman with very little but yet so much, with no material wealth but with compassion in abundance. She had no maid or servant and yet her dress looked stunning and her curls framed her face with perfection.

But she was a maid and he was a Prince. She was a mere step away from him and yet it felt like leagues. She was perfect and yet forbidden, wrong. She was everything Arthur wanted but exactly what he couldn't have. She was… she was Gwen.

The young Prince smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Guinevere."

"Merry Christmas, my l- Arthur."

So they passed each other. A maid and a prince. Both with feelings, hidden and concealed, both so similar and yet so different. Physically close and yet world's apart. Two people of the legend they did not yet know. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere one day, the Prince and maid Gwen for now.

* * *

Gaius looked suspiciously at the lumpy package. His eyes turned to the two young people in front of him who were smiling madly. He shook his head slightly, Merlin was a bad influence on Rose; he had turned her into a cheeky, young lady full to the brim of magic. He had to smile though, the pair made him feel happy, happier than he had in years even if they caused him constant worry.

He began to carefully unwrap the gift they had presented him with after their breakfast of Christmas porridge, Merlin had stolen berries and honey from the palace kitchens and begrudgingly Gaius had added the thieved ingredients to his pot. The paper had been bound using an enchantment which at the time Merlin thought a great idea but as he watched Gaius struggle to unwrap the gift reconsidered. Gaius sighed and looked up at the young warlock.

"Merlin, must you really use magic so often?"

Merlin grinned his infamous smile and with a mutter of unheard words under his breath the paper folded away and fell to ribbons revealing a hand knitted scarf. Gaius picked up the garment, which was well knitted with love and felt how soft it was, instinctively he wrapped it round his neck and felt instantly soothed. Ordinarily he would have thought it was just a very nice scarf however judging by the people from who he had received the present he guessed something else was at work here. He raised his eyebrows and waited for an explanation.

Eventually Merlin conceded.

"We wanted to give you something useful and we noticed how much you hate the extreme weather, so we decided to make you this. Much more personal than something off a stall I think you'll agree. Rose knitted it --"

"You can knit?" Gaius asked, interrupting Merlin.

Rose smiled and nodded and Merlin picked up his story.

"Yes, she learnt it on her travels, and then we found a soothing spell in the books. Well, we may have adapted it slightly, see now your scarf works in the summer too!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Rose leapt in "Well Merlin said the heat of the summer didn't make you happy either, so both extremes are taken care of."

Merlin nodded "In the cold the scarf soothes you with warmth and in the summer it soothes you with coolness."

"Indeed, and may I ask how you know it works in the summer?"

"Ah, well that's the adaptation to the spell, so we're not quite sure if it does."

"We did try and create a sauna in our room to test it…" Rose began.

"It didn't really work out though" Merlin finished.

Both youngsters looked at their guardian sheepishly. "Merry Christmas?!".

* * *

Morgana looked at her new gown from Uther, it was a midnight blue, with gold trimmings, the long sleeves had velvet cuffs and the skirts had many layers that gave a satisfying swish whenever she moved. It was beautiful and wonderfully made of course but she felt strange in it. She felt as if she did not deserve this elegance and status, she was as guilty as Rose in Uther's eyes and yet Uther had not acted differently to her in the least. She would rather he would act soon, get it over with, rather than this torture, this cat and mouse game. Eventually he would act. The time and place was to be decided, she didn't want to leave Camelot in case something happened to Rose while she was gone, or in case Uther planned something for her once she'd left. She couldn't stay in her room all day though else she'd go mad. She knew the price they'd pay for their sorcery; death. The capital punishment.

Unless, unless Uther did not trust Gwen's judgement, unless he did not believe her and this was why he acted so very normally, why he had not yet made a stand. Perhaps they were safe, but believing you are safe and knowing you are are two very different things. Morgana knew that if they walked around with the mentality that they were safe then they would most definitely slip up. Perhaps _that_ is what Uther wanted. An act for everyone to see so nobody could question his judgement, his sentence and his axe. All the possibilities made Morgana's head ache, her temples throbbed and her eyes felt sore. This was what it was like knowing you faced death, suddenly everything was all the more prominent, she knew that if her gift was discovered that she would die, that Uther could and most likely would sentence her, she supposed she had wished that he would be dead and Arthur in his place by the time her gift became too great to conceal.

Rose had changed that, Rose had made her appreciate her gift, encourage it rather than fear it. Not that she blamed her friend, Rose had taught her more in a few months than she thought she'd learnt in years. With Rose she felt an odd sense of safety, ironic considering that together they seemed to have put themselves in danger's path. She remembered back to the first time they had spoke, when they had so quickly and so easily struck up a friendship and formed that bond. Morgana remembered feeling uneasy about it then but dismissing her feelings, the guilt of keeping Rose in Camelot resurfaced now. She should have let her go before but she felt she had been selfish, she had kept her where she could be harmed and now they would most likely pay the ultimate price.

Finding herself near her jewellery box, curiosity seized her and Morgana could not help but open the drawer and retrieve her mother's pendant. The sapphire matched her dress, not perfect but Morgan liked the slight clash of blues. She opened the clasp and lead the two ends up behind her neck, reconnected she dropped them and felt the jewel burn her chest where it lay beautifully framed by her dress' neckline. It was not an excruciating pain, and the longer it stayed there the less severe it felt, but none the less there was a dull burn and Morgana supposed it would remind her of her guilt. She could not forget with her mother's prized piece of jewellery round her neck. She could not forget her gifts, though a moment rarely passed when she did, she could not forget that her parents most likely had little idea of who she truly was, she could not forget that they had placed her in Uther's care, made her his ward, she would not forget that he would most likely sentence her to death and she would never forget that she would almost definitely die next to her beloved friend and that she could have possibly prevented it all.

Morgana thought of all this when Arthur came into the room.

He had knocked lightly on the door but she had not heard him so he had entered anyway.

He coughed lightly to warn her of his presence so she would not jump when he spoke.

She turned at the sound of his throat clearing and her eyes blazed in a way he did not think he had seen them do so before. She looked scared, fearful but fearless at the same time; she looked half possessed but confident and strong.

She noticed he held something in his hand.

"Morgana, I…"

Suddenly he felt very nervous.

"I wanted to thank you for your gift."

Her gift? What was he speaking about? She had given him a pot of armour polish at breakfast as a joke and he had laughed and thanked her then. Then he brought what he was holding in front of him, she recognised the shape of a sword, fear took hold of her.

"I found this on my bed when I returned after breakfast; I assumed it was your gift."

The panicked look left Morgana's eyes as she realised Arthur was here as a friend and ally.

"No, it is not from me. Sorry."

Arthur nodded "Ok, no worries, it's just wonderful craftsmanship that's all, I guessed only you could afford such work."

"Sorry to disappoint but you have received all my gifts. Well, all but one but that is a surprise!"

"You know I hate surprises."

"Uther made me promise."

With the mention of his father's name, Arthur decided to hunt that very man down and demand to know what this mysterious gift was.

"Merry Christmas, Morgana." He called as he left the room in a hurry.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." She whispered.

It may be Christmas but she did not feel very merry.

* * *

Rose flinched at the knock on the door. Merlin looked at her worryingly but decided that the knock was rather loud and therefore perhaps a little worrying and out of the blue. Nevertheless he made a mental note to ask her if she was ok later.

Arthur's head popped round the door.

"Arthur! A merry Christmas to you!"

"Thank you Merlin, a merry Christmas to you as well, and to Rose and Gaius also." He said nodding in their directions.

"Wait, we have presents for you!"

"Merlin, every year I tell you not to bother."

"Yes, I know, and every year I ignore you."

Arthur tutted and shook his head in a way Merlin had seen many times.

"Besides this year it's different, it's from me _and_ Rose."

Merlin presented the prince with a lumpy package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string, tucked into the string was a sprig of holly, and Arthur smiled as he put the gift onto a nearby table with a clash.

"Merlin, what is in here?"

"If I tell you that kind of defeats the idea."

Arthur tore open the present, after carefully laying the holly down, and saw a pair of gauntlets.

"This is very generous. Thank you, both of you."

Merlin smiled at Rose, to Arthur they were just simple gauntlets, but little did he know they were enchanted with a protection spell, meaning Arthur's hands were fully protected. Well, at least the pair hoped they were, Rose had drawn a line under trying it out, she had sustained enough scars to the hands during her stay in Camelot, and she didn't need another.

Arthur tried them on for size and was delighted with their perfect fit. Taking them off and wrapping them carefully back in the paper, he smiled.

"Is this from you two too then?" he said drawing his new sword.

Merlin and Rose stepped back as the prince brandished the beautiful shining sword before him.

"No, we thought they gauntlets were enough." Merlin stated frankly.

"Oh. Well thank you for them, I just wondered…"

"Surely you can't have already forgotten who your gifts are from, you should make a list, Arthur."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Merlin."

Merlin smiled happily, oblivious to the sarcasm.

* * *

Rose was collecting water, albeit very, very cold water, from the pump when she saw Arthur again.

He was a top a grand, grey stallion. Its mane beautifully combed and laid down one side, its tail swinging from side to side. His hooves, beautifully clean and a sharp slate black against the pure white of the hair.

"Nice horse." She remarked as Arthur leapt down from the saddle.

"It was a gift from my father and Morgana."

"A very nice gift. Sort of puts our gauntlets to shame."

"No no, I shall wear them with pride when the next tournament comes around." He announced as Rose walked up to his new prized horse.

"May I?" she asked, lifting a hand out.

"Of course you can!"

Smiling Rose put her bucket of water on the ground and stroked the stallions head, down the length of his face and laughed as it blew warm air into her face. The next thing she knew she was on top of it sitting in the saddle.

"Arthur!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist you looked too happy."

She couldn't keep up her appearance of annoyance and instead leaned forward to pat the stallion's neck.

"What have you called him?" She asked smoothing the mane.

"I don't name my horses…"

Rose looked at Arthur, surprised. "Why not?"

"Father says a horse is an animal, a stallion for riding and fighting a mare for breeding and working. Naming them attaches you to them. Shouldn't get too close to them."

"You want to name him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you sounded miserable when you told me that your father said they were just animals. Go on pick a name."

"I don't know, you pick, you're sitting on him."

"Fine… Merlin!"

"No! I am not naming my horse after my friend."

Rose smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You called him your friend, not your servant."

Arthur looked at her dubiously "Are you going to tell him that?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Don't, he might try and hug me."

Rose laughed and then realized that Arthur had grabbed onto the pommel of the saddle.

"Move back please." He asked politely.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's my horse and I'd like to take you on a ride if that's alright missy."

"But my water…"

"I'll buy you another bucket if someone steals it; take it as my gift in return for my gauntlets."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Arthur rode them into a beautiful clearing. Rose gasped as she saw it; the trees surrounded a beautifully stilled lake that looked too freezing to contemplate entering. It was gorgeous. The emerald green of the fir trees, next to the calm aquamarine of the water and the atmosphere was almost intoxicating, it was magical. Rose memorized it all. It felt special.

She wasn't aware of Arthur demounting the horse until she heard his soft laugh.

"You look transfixed, Rose."

She felt very silly but still enchanted by this beautiful landscape before her. Arthur helped her off the horse, and they walked a little way to sit down.

"Fancy a swim?" He joked and Rose laughed in response.

"Have you ever?"

Arthur nodded "I prefer to just sit here though. Sometimes when it all gets a bit much, I come here and just…be."

Rose smiled.

"You think that's funny." He remarked.

"No," she shook her head, she hadn't been mockingly smiling "I just think its funny, you have the whole of Camelot and yet you spend your time all alone by a lake. It's very… picturesque."

"There's something about it."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a while. Companionable silence, it was all very peaceful.

Arthur broke the silence.

"Rose, you know Gwen."

"I do indeed."

He paused for a while before asking "What do you…think of her?"

Rose picked her words carefully "She was kind to me when I first arrived…"

"Yes, but do you think that --"

Rose didn't think she had seen Arthur lost for words before, to be truthful she found the sight quite amusing and endearing.

"Arthur if you are asking me whether I think Gwen has feelings for you then yes, I believe she cares for you in a way that others do not."

"Right. Of course, not that I was insinuating, nothing could ever happen and I wasn't…"

"Why couldn't it?"

"Because of who we are, I am a prince and she is a maid, our status, my father would never allow it."

"Arthur, I thought you had realised by now that your father isn't the be all and end all."

Arthur laughed. "You've never been one for protocol have you Rose?"

She smiled at him, it was like the start of their friendship all again, only now they knew each other, it was a mutual, easy understanding, a deeper friendship, and yes, accepted it wasn't exactly…ordinary, or normal. A young girl traveller and a king to be, but somehow it just worked, it just fitted.

"Why do I feel like something is drawing to a close?"

"Maybe it's something in the air" Rose said

"Or the water." He joked.

They sat for a moment smiling.

"It's not the end Arthur, it's only the beginning."

So the pair looked at the lake for a while longer. Eventually returning to the stallion Arthur refused to reveal the name of though Rose had her suspicions it really was Merlin, and arrived at Camelot in time for a beautiful feast, where they met their friends and everyone ate, drank and danced the night away. The moment of the lake was never forgotten, and though it was the beginning of something, it was also almost the end; the end was drawing near.


	18. The Beginning of the End

**This is long over due. However many things have got in the way, I have had far, far too much work to do and then I've been part of a play which has taken up all my time.**

**After episode 9 I got a tad sad with Merlin and a bit disenchanted with this, I think you'll see why. But I love this story and I hope you do to and as this is the penultimate chapter I really hope you read and review. I'm so sad this is drawing to a close and hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 18; The Beginning of the End

Rose marvelled at the intricate stonework, the gargoyles and the beautiful stained glass windows that she understood spread a rainbow of light across the castle's courtyard when it was sunny in summer. Today however was a mild, February morning and spring had not quite yet begun. Merlin and Rose were sitting on the stone steps looking out at the courtyard, the statues, the hustle bustle of people, horses and carts and watching as life passed them by. Not that they weren't very content, they had been remembering stories – aided greatly by Rose's gifts – of their childhood and parents, of the first time they met and the last time they had spoken before Rose's parents had been killed. Passers by could hear laughter and giggling, playful shouting and hushed whispers, they could see grins and smiles and two heads close to each other discussing various secret adventures that had taken place. Merlin and Rose were in their own little bubble.

They had been recalling an adventure involving a field, a picnic and various sheep when Merlin had asked Rose about her parents. He understood that it was a delicate and sensitive topic and she needed time to compose herself, it was as she was doing this she had realised that after several months of living in Camelot she had never really looked at the castle itself, of the place she called home.

"Death isn't something anyone looks forward to."

Merlin nodded, he knew he had thought about it but not ever with joy or excitement.

"My mother could see it though, she knew her time was up, and she saw me," Rose paused and gulped down the lump that was forming in the back of her throat "She saw me burning with them."

Merlin could not imagine the pain of knowledge that you would have being confronted with the image of your own death, and then to add salt to sore wounds the image of your beloved daughter being encompassed in the flames beside you.

"She could have pleaded for my life but by that point she was disenchanted with Uther as a king and knew little good would come of it, so she packed me a bag, put it on my pack, told me she loved me and then to run.

"But I didn't, I watched from behind the trees in the forest, I saw them…"

Rose remembered it so clearly as if she was there now. She remembered the large oak tree she had hidden behind, the green foliage and brown bark keeping her safe and secret, she had remembered the way the bark felt against her palm, and how she had peered round the trunk, a cape over her dress, a pack on her back. She remembered the guards and the Knights standing by two stakes, she recalled the way her parents had been pushed, brutally out of her home, their small, humble hut and roughly guided to the assembled bonfires. How they had been tied to the wooden poles and stared at the logs beneath them. How they had kept their silence, composed, almost relaxed how they hadn't dared look into the forest but they both knew she was there.

Rose remembered the Knight stepping forward, holding the torch with his scarlet cape billowing in the wind, how his colleague had read the edict and thrown it into the pile of wood, how he had lit her father's then her mother's stakes. She remembered wondering why they weren't together, why they couldn't die next to each other. No one stepped forward and though she longed to run forward and stop it, to pull of the Knights cloak and beg him to step, to scream and cry, to pull at the burning logs with her bare hands she had been a small girl of a mere six years and had been rooted to the spot. While a few fellow villagers spat at the Knights feet and said prayers for her parents souls no one actually did anything, they simply watched as two magicians, two now banished sorcerers were enveloped by the flames.

When she had seen the light go out of her mother's eyes and the flames had reach their furthest height Rose had lifted the hood of her cloak and had run. She did not wait to see the charred remains. She did not want to go near there again. She had run and so her travels had begun. She had begun to seek Merlin.

Though she did not speak these words Merlin understood and then as if by magic he heard his name called. He heard Rose's too. So he took her hand in his, wiped the tears from her eyes and led her to the dragon.

* * *

"You cannot merely stop!"

"No, you majesty, I am asking your permission to stop."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will stop anyway."

"Then I will raise taxes, I will raise your rent, I will make you poorer than you ever been before."

Gwen looked at Uther, a man who had grown hard and cruel, a man who had employed her in a business that she no longer wished to be a part of "If that is what you wish. For I would rather be the poorest of the poor than guilty of causing deaths."

"They deserve it! They bring it upon themselves, they are sorcerers and no good can come of magic!"

"Perhaps but I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I don't want to be responsible. I don't want to feel the way I do now."

"Then you are a fool Guinevere, I will make you scrub the floors till they gleam, I will make you tidy every single room in this castle, wash the plates until you can see your face in their reflection, turn out the stables of mess, clean the linen till it is white. I will work you hard!"

"Then I shall work hard, I will make the floors the cleanest they have been, make the beds the tidiest so no one will want to sleep in them for fear of messing them up, I will look at my guilty face in the royal crockery, make the horses more comfortable than myself and make the linen pure white. As you wish, King. I will work like a slave so long as I do not spy on others."

"Then it is settled. Be here for sunrise tomorrow and you will work hard."

"Yes, your majesty."

With that Gwen curtsied and went to leave the King's room, with the knowledge that from now on her life would be hard but she could have her dignity in tact.

"Oh and Gwen,"

She turned to face the grey haired King, his crown laid on the table ready for Arthur's head, his hands gripping his throne, for support, his face full of lines and his eyes desperate but menacing.

"They are not safe."

Gwen left the room.

She had to do something else her two friends would be killed and it would be her doing.

* * *

Merlin held the torch high above him and Rose followed the light down the numerous stairs. She knew where she was going for she had seen it; she was prepared as she could be. She held Merlin's hand and waited to find the opening to the cave, to the great dragon.

"We're here!" Merlin called out and Rose looked around her at the grey rock and heard the clanging of a chain as the dragon landed in front of her. She stared at him as he smiled at her and he laughed. She must have squeezed Merlin's hand hard as he whispered an "Ow!" and she let him go.

"At last the warlock and the witch are here."

"Don't call her that." Merlin said.

"Has she not got the power of sight, can see not see the future and the past as clearly as if it were present?"

Merlin nodded in a silent 'yes'.

"I have magic, yes." Rose spoke up.

"Indeed you do and together you two are strong. Very strong. Too strong."

"Is that what you called us here for?"

The dragon ignored Merlin's interruptions and looked at the girl. She stared him in the eye.

"You can hear it, the dripping, and the insistent sound of water. Don't ignore it, do not fight the darkness, do not cling to the light."

Merlin looked from Rose to the dragon, back and forth, trying to understand this hidden, secret message that he did not get. There was a message being passed between these two that he could not hear, could not grasp. He did not appreciate it but he knew it was significant, important. He sighed.

"Is that it?"

"That is all." The dragon conceded. "For now at least."

* * *

"I can't believe you never told me!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, and Rose there's a dragon underneath the castle and sometimes I talk to him'"

Rose giggled. She and Merlin were sitting on his bed looking at magic books.

Merlin whispered words and suddenly the candles all blew out. Rose took a sharp intake of breath. Merlin just grinned. He whispered more and more words, words of the old religion, of a secret group, words few could speak and even fewer could understand.

Soon the cupboard had opened and a sheet of linen was in the air, taking the shape of a dragon. Rose looked at it enchanted as it flew over to her and took its place in between Merlin and herself. Merlin smiled and then gently blew on it and it fell down, now a mere sheet on the bed.

"You were scared!" he teased, knowing it would gain him a reaction from Rose.

"Was not!" she retorted as there was a knock on the door. Rose's head flipped round with lightning speed to see who came through it. It was just Gaius. But Merlin was worried, he had noticed her fear when she heard the knocking, but when he asked her she simply waved it off.

Gaius poked his head round the bedroom door.

"While I'm sure you two are having a lot of fun in here Arthur said the stables are in want of cleaning and Rose if you're not busy I have some deliveries that need to be made."

Merlin and Rose nodded. They should have known the fun couldn't last for long. Least of all when it involved magic.

* * *

Merlin tried to make sure the new hay was laid out perfectly. He didn't want any ground showing, the stables had a fresher smell though it could be improved. Without thinking he muttered a spell and the stables smelt as sweet as roses.

He smiled; roses for Rose. He shook his head; he shouldn't think about her in such a way, she was like his younger sister. His best friend, she had no family and he was it, he would not jeopardise that in any way. He couldn't and he shouldn't but sometimes she caught him off guard, sometimes when they were reading books of enchantments he would look and see her intently scanning the page intently, with her eyebrows knitted together or biting her life absent-mindedly. Sometimes when she was eating her stew a bit would miss her mouth and roll down her chin, embarrassed she would wipe it away quickly and her cheeks would turn bright red but he found it rather endearing to be truthful. The way she smiled, or laughed at his stupid jokes, they way her curls bobbed while they were walking side by side, and the way she squeezed his hand in fear, they way he could share his secrets with her and open her eyes to the wonder of magic. They way he could be himself with her and no one else.

He had his doubts she felt the same way though. She could see the future, surely she would be able to see if something happened between them and surely she would have said something. As much magic as he possessed Merlin couldn't read the future and he couldn't see the past, and this frustrated him. Rose looked to him as her protector and ally, and he would not let her down. Perhaps a few years from now, when she was older and had seen all Camelot had to offer, perhaps when she had learnt all magic and they had spent nights staying up learning yet more enchantments, perhaps then something would happen. Until then he tried to push such thoughts to the back of his mind and try to contain it.

Arthur walked in to the stables and smiled at Merlin hard at work.

"Merlin, have I ever said to you how much…" Arthur breathed in and was overcome with the flowery smell "Merlin, what have you done in here?"

Merlin smiled, put his broom and fork to the side and looked at Arthur.

"You try to clean up and make the place look nice and this is what you get for your effort."

"Merlin, I did not appear to sound rude I'm sorry, it's just…why are you grinning like a fool?"

"You apologised to me. You said 'I'm sorry'!"

"Let's not get carried away here Merlin, I was merely… stop smiling!"

"You said sorry!" Merlin repeated in a sing song voice.

"Right, that's it…" Arthur ran at his friend and Merlin with a look of fear on his face legged it out of the stables, only to return a few moments later with a great number of horses following him.

"Hurt me and the horses will hurt you, Arthur."

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin I am their master"

Merlin whistled and the horses all trotted over to the appropriate areas of the stables, Merlin walked over and tied the ropes attached to them to the metal rings on the wall. Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"While I have been mucking out I would like to think we've bonded."

Merlin grinned at Arthur.

Arthur nodded "I think we have."

With that he left and Merlin smiled, he had been talking about himself and the horses but Arthur had spoken of their bond. Merlin felt as if it was the start of their friendship. Or at least the acknowledged start.

* * *

As always with the end of her rounds and errands for Gaius Rose found herself opening Morgana's door. She was surprised not to see her friend looking up at her from their chairs by the fire; upon entering she was surprised not to see her friend at all.

"Morgana?"

Rose turned at the sound of footsteps. It was Gwen.

"Morgana's not here. She was called down by Uther just moments ago."

"Oh ok, well Gaius wanted her to have this," Rose put the vial of liquid she knew Morgana would not drink on a nearby table and looked at Gwen "That was all." Though they both knew it was not.

Gwen nodded and watched as Rose went to leave.

"I'm sorry"

It sounded as if she was apologising for Morgana's absence.

Rose pulled the door open and then turned to look at Gwen and smiled at her.

"I forgive you, Gwen."

Gwen sighed as the door clicked shut. She closed her eyes and breathed in and as she breathed out, opened her eyes and they were full of purpose.

* * *

"We have no choice." He looked at the men under his control. At the Knights he and his son had trained. He turned to his left and looked at his ward and his right at his son. "By sunrise I want her caught. If not caught then dead. This Kingdom has no place for magic and Camelot will not harbour witches."

Uther looked at his Knights as they nodded. Nothing would stop him, not this girl.

* * *

The stew was good and the atmosphere warm and cosy.

Rose looked to her right at Merlin tucking into his food and she thought of the adventures they had shared and she looked at Gaius across the table and thought of the food and home he provided her with. She smiled. Then she heard the insistent dripping, the constant run of water.

Then she heard the door bang open and looked up at Morgana who spoke the four words.

"You have to run."


	19. So the Legend Begins

**So this is it. The final chapter. I would just like to say a big thank you to you all. Every single one of you who reviewed, all of you who liked this enough to add to your favourite stories lists or to your story alerts. To anyone and everyone who offered help and constructive critiscm, for those who proof read chapters and helped me when I got stuck. All of you helped me continue with this and keep writing and have made this probably my favourite story so far to write. Each review has put a smile on my face and I cannot say thank you enough.**

**I really hope you enjoy this, I have had the end of this written out since I started this over a year ago now and hope that this all makes sense and that you like it as much as I hope. I have a sequel planned, please do let me know if you think that's a good idea. If I do write it - time providing - it would probably appear to coincide with series 3 of Merlin. So keep your eyes peeled.**

**Are you sitting comfortably. I hope so. Then let us begin...**

* * *

Chapter 19; So the Legend Begins

Rose ran. She ducked low branches, the dark began to settle in and the shadowy clouds above threatened rain. Trees rushed past her, and mud splattered the hem of her dress. Her hair began to loosen and stray curls fell down from the up do they had been in. A few early leaves had started to spring up on branches but the air remained cold and there was a small breeze which whistled through the trunks and up the pathway she was running down. Rose tried to ignore all these elements and just concentrate on the distance; the horizon.

Merlin squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him and smiled the best she could manage, if it was possible the pair found a hidden store of energy and pushed forward faster. Rose looked to the horizon point and recalled how they had ended up here.

* * *

Morgana had run from Uther's chamber, she knew she had limited time to save Rose. With any luck she could get to her before the Knights. She knew they would wait, arm and regroup before they attacked. She might just have time to save her best friend from her impending demise. Morgana tried to shake the thought from her head, her heels clacked on the cold, stone floor as she made her way to Gaius's apartments where she reverently hoped Rose would be.

Morgana's eyes blazed with anger, determination and a hint of sadness that she would not let overcome her. Her hair, perfectly brushed by Gwen bobbed up and down as she neared Rose's home. Her cheeks had a slight blush to them from the running, she forgot all manners, now was hardly a time for them, as she burst through the door and looked Rose in the eye.

"You have to run."

Suddenly the quiet and peaceful room turned into one full of tension and fear. Morgana grabbed the door which she had banged open and gently closed it, as if it would stop the Knights getting through. Gaius, Merlin and Rose got up from sitting at the table and walked over to Morgana.

"He knows." Morgana nodded at Rose's statement.

"He's ordered your arrest and death, I'm so sorry."

Rose shook her head "It isn't your fault." She smiled at her friend.

"You have to go, now before he can get to you."

Rose turned as she heard Merlin running to their room. She supposed the emotions were too much for him and he needed space to compose himself and think it through. She smiled softly, she would have liked to have said goodbye. She had so much to say to him.

Instead she turned to the man who had offered her his home, who had given her food, accepted her for who she was and had given her happiness. She looked at Gaius and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me, I am so grateful. You have no idea how much so."

Gaius pulled her into a hug, and blinked to get rid of the tears which threatened to fall. "You have given me great happiness, and a little trouble too." Rose laughed "Thank _you._"

He released Rose from their moment of tenderness and she turned to Morgana. The woman who had thrown her up against a stone wall at the start, who had become her friend, her confident and her fellow seer. She could not begin to think of how to thank her. Morgana closed the gap between them and pulled her into her arms, they both shed tears for what they knew they were to loose.

"Thank you for making me see magic as a gift, I am so sorry for keeping you here."

Rose let go of her friend and smiled. "I chose to stay, I could have left before."

"But…"

"Please no buts. I am proud to be your friend and don't regret anything we did; the conversations or the staying in Camelot. Please don't either."

Morgana nodded. "I shall never forget you Rose."

"And I you."

Rose knew time was against her, it seemed it always was. She turned to the bedroom door, she had so frequently walked through and knew Merlin was behind it. "Merlin," she called out "I have to go…"

She turned back round to face Morgana and Gaius one final time.

She remembered what she had gone to see Morgana earlier about. "Morgana, you have to forgive her. It wasn't her fault. You and I both know that. I've made my peace with her, now you should too. You two are friends."

Morgana nodded and Rose smiled. But Morgana knew she could not, she would not forgive Gwen for this ultimate betrayal, she would let Rose think she would for it was the kindest thing but she couldn't.

"We've both seen her future. We know what her destiny it, what great things she is going to achieve, what she is going to do now."

Morgana smiled. She would do everything in her power to stop that.

Then Rose heard the door crash open and Merlin's feet run behind her, she turned to look at him, to look into his eyes one last time, to hear his voice, to hug him, to be in his arms. Instead she saw him and a look of confusement passed over her face; he had a backpack on his shoulders and the one she had brought with her in his hands.

"Lets go." He said.

She shook her head, in shock, denial and refusal. "No, Merlin."

"Yes, Rose." He smiled.

"I can't, you have a life here. Friends, a job, a destiny. I can't drag you from that."

"I don't care, these past months have been some of the best of my life, with you, and I don't want to leave you now I've found you again. I am going to go with you and we can live the rest of our lives out together. Forget Camelot, forget Arthur, the destiny, forget it all." He put his hands on Rose's upper arms so she was between his palms. She stopped shaking her head. "I'm not letting you go, and I'm not letting you die, so I'm going with you."

Rose couldn't argue with it. She didn't want to leave any of it, least of all Merlin.

"It's nearly dark, stick to the shadows and you should be able to get out before Uther raises the alarm, and closes the gates hoping he's got you caught. Go now." Morgana ordered, smiling at her friends and wishing she could go with them. She knew, however she was needed here, and though Uther had not declared her a witch she had an idea he was playing some game with her and see intended to play it with him to the end.

Rose and Merlin hugged Gaius and Morgana one final time before Merlin took Rose's hand in his and they opened the door and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Gwen saw him. He saw her. He turned to the Knights and ordered them to go the armoury and get themselves ready. Then he turned to her and smiled.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur." She couldn't help herself but to smile slightly. Then the reality of the situation came over her and she looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" He looked genuinely upset to see her distress.

"Arthur I have done some awful, and you'll hate me for it, but that, for now, is beside the point. You have to stop the Knights from what they are about to do."

"What have you done? Whatever it is I would not hate you. Tell me Gwen and I may be able to help you." He paused "I can't call off the Knights though."

"It is not I that needs your help but Rose. Who you have been asked and ordered to kill." Arthur looked down at the floor. "I was the one that told Uther." Arthur looked up at that, he shook his head in denial. "I was in need of money, he was going to raise rent. You can't hate me more than I hate myself but I've stopped and he'll make me pay for it… Sorry, I should not disgrace the king, least of all when he is your father." She paused and when he did not ask her to stop or retract her words she took it as his consent to continue "She does not deserve to die and I shouldn't have said what I did. Please, Arthur, help."

Arthur nodded, "I see what you did. I can't stop the Knights but I can try and get there before them. You lied about her to get the money you needed and you knew that if you didn't give Uther information he would hurt you. I can get Rose out of this."

Gwen stopped smiling "No Arthur, I didn't lie. You don't understand…"

"No, I do perfectly, and I don't hate you for trying to save yourself. I will help Rose and in doing so help you."

With that he left and Gwen stood there shocked. He walked on a mission to save Rose, not before taking Gwen's hand to kiss it.

* * *

Gaius looked up to see Arthur at the door. He swallowed and plastered a smile on his face.

"Arthur, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm looking for Rose."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her all day." The lie rolled off Gaius's tongue easily, he would lie to protect her and Merlin.

Arthur walked over to the table they had been eating at before and eyed the three bowls. Half-eaten and lukewarm. Then he turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, I need you to tell me."

"Arthur, I can't."

"I'm here to help!" Arthur said exasperated "In a few minutes the Knights will arrive with an order to arrest or kill Rose and if I don't find her that is exactly what they will do."

"They ran. I don't know where, they were going to try and get a horse and if they didn't manage that then they were going to run, for their lives."

"They?"

"Yes, Rose and Merlin."

Arthur started to move to the door. Then he turned back to look Gaius in the eye. "I will get them back."

"Thank you."

Then the prince left to save his friends and in doing so began on a path which he would he would have but one chance to return from.

* * *

They had done as Morgana had told them, clinging to walls, hiding in the shadows, the castle was eerily quiet and there were only a few moments when guards passed them and their cover risked being blown. All the time Merlin kept Rose's hand in his, though it was an act of chivalry and kindness he also needed it for support and help too. The pair made it to the stables and Merlin tried the door, his idea was to borrow one of Arthur's horses and then to return it in the near future. He should have remembered that the door was locked and there as neither time to get the key or to attempt to unlock the door with magic. So they had simply run, getting to the gates and finding them open they had passed through unnoticed and managed to get out of the castle without too much worry. As they entered the edge of the forest they looked back at the great white stone castle and let out a small sigh. Then Merlin looked into Rose's eyes and she knew that though they had to give a lot up, they had kept each other and in this way their lives would not be so bad. So they had run, into the forest, running for their lives.

They ducked low branches, the dark began to settle in and the shadowy clouds above threatened rain. Trees rushed past them, and mud splattered the hem of Rose's dress. Her hair began to loosen and stray curls fell down from the up do they had been in. A few early leaves had started to spring up on branches but the air remained cold and there was a small breeze which whistled through the trunks and up the pathway they were running down. They tried to ignore all these elements and just concentrate on the distance; the horizon.

Merlin squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him and smiled the best she could manage, if it was possible the pair found a hidden store of energy and pushed forward faster. They worked together, supporting each other, pushing forward, never letting go off each others hand. Merlin helped Rose over fallen logs and tree trunks, lifting her off them and settling her back down on the ground. Always pushing forward, never looking back. Looking to the future and trying to keep the past at bay.

They were far from Camelot when she heard the horse's hooves. The padding, the thundering sound of a horse edging nearer and nearer. Rose pulled Merlin to a stop as the horse reached their backs. She turned to see who had caught them up. It was Arthur.

He leapt off his horse and looked at her.

"Why have you stopped?"

"I'd rather look the man who's going to kill me in the eyes."

He shook his head "I'm not here to kill you; I'm here to help you!"

Merlin smiled, he knew his friend could be trusted. He had hoped Arthur would see sense.

"I'll take you back to Camelot and we can protest your innocence. I'll talk to my father see what I can do. I'm not letting you two leave Camelot, we'll show them all your innocence," he paused, taking in Rose's falling face "You are innocent aren't you?" he asked desperately.

She looked him in the eyes.

"I have magic, and in the eyes of the law that makes me guilty." Arthur shook his head; this wasn't possible, this wasn't fair. "Arthur," she let go off Merlin's hand and stepped closer to the Prince "Don't you see, you've been friends with me, can you see that not all magic is bad, we're not all evil and deserve death. You can see that can't you?"

Arthur turned to Merlin.

"You knew? You knew this?"

"Yes, I knew. I too --"

"No, Merlin." Rose stopped her best friend before he said too much. Before he revealed something that needed to wait a little.

Rose turned to Arthur. "Not all magic is bad, Arthur. You can see it. I know you are bound by your father and law to kill me but I'm begging you spare Merlin."

In that moment Arthur had to make a choice. He had a decision to make. Something that would change him, something with great impact. He could either follow this path he had just begun or he could turn back round and forget he'd ever walked down it. He chose to continue. He chose, in that moment to follow a different way, to defy his father, to ally with magic and to begin the legend.

He led his horse over to the edge of the trees, unloaded it of its weapons and patted its flank; he knew it would find its way home.

"We haven't got much time, if we can run to the edge of this part of forest then we come to the lake," Arthur looked at Rose and she smiled remembering it "If you can get to the other side of it then you'll be safe."

So the three ran. Three parts of the legend. Arthur, Merlin and Rose, ran from the Knights, ran to the lake. Into their destinies, their futures, into the legend.

Rose's legs began to feel numb, as if they weren't really hers. She looked to her left and saw Merlin and then Arthur. She pressed forward; she had to reach the lake. The magical lake. The lake which had left her silent, transfixed, which she had visited on Christmas day which now seemed a lifetime ago. She could feel it the closer they got, the still water, the fir trees, the magic of it all.

The Knights weren't far behind them and as the three got closer to the water they could hear the thunder of many hooves. Arthur stopped them.

"Why are we stopping?" Merlin looked at Arthur as if he was mad "We need to keep on going."

Arthur looked at his friend solemnly "We have to stop; they'll catch you up if you keep running and shoot you till you're dead."

Arthur unsheathed his short sword and threw it to Merlin; the warlock caught it and held it in his hand. Arthur took the bow and quiver from his back and handed them to Rose. He unsheathed his new sword, the one he had received for Christmas, the one made by Gwen but he still didn't know she was the giver. He took it in his hand and held it in front of him. Then they waited, caught their breath and watched as a dozen Knights rode forward, their red cloaks billowing and their grey horses galloping, came to the lake.

They caught sight of Arthur and he held onto his sword even tighter. He had trained these men; some were older than him, a few younger. They were people with families at home, a few had wives and children but he knew what they were about to do and he couldn't let it happen.

"You can turn around now, it's not too late," he said in the strongest voice he could muster "Pretend you didn't see us, go back home."

"Uther gave us an order and we intend to see it through." One of them shouted.

"Then you give us no choice but to fight." Arthur said.

The Knights responded by dismounting their horses and unsheathing their swords. Then the fight began. A fight for life. Arrows sprung and filled the sky, swords crashed against each other, the sound of metal against metal filled the air, screams, curses and shouts rang in the ears of those fighting. With Arthur's expertise, Merlin's swift and quiet magic and Rose's true aim within a few minutes the Knights were a quarter of their size. Arthur ran one through with his strong sword, Merlin whispered words causing another to fall but Rose's opponent dodged her arrow and she realised with horror that the quiver which was lying by her feet was empty. The archer standing in front of her knew his duty, and as she took steps back and to the side trying to reach her friends he looked into her eyes and released. His aim was also true. Rose fell to the ground, with the arrow in her stomach and Merlin's head whipped round as he heard her cry. Arthur saw his friend fall and he rid the place of any further Knights.

Merlin fell down by Rose's left side on his knees and grabbed her right hand in his left.

She smiled at him.

"Didn't see that one coming!" she laughed at the irony, and then immediately regretted it, wincing at the pain. Merlin shook his head as tears began to fill his eyes.

Arthur walked over to his friends.

"You didn't deserve this; you've been a good friend to me. You have taught me things I should have already known."

"Look after Morgana."

"I will. I'm sorry Rose."

"You did what you could, you made your decision and I am thankful for your help."

Arthur smiled, he couldn't put into words how he felt. He patted Merlin's shoulder, leaving the pair to give them some privacy.

Rose struggled for breath and Merlin held her hand tighter. She smiled at him. He looked down at the arrow sticking out from her stomach.

"Merlin," she called and his head turned to face her "One day the world will know your name; you will be an English legend, but only if you work with him. He has decided to help fight with us, he has picked his side and defied his father and he is your true friend."

"I can't let you go." Merlin's tears spilled out and splashed Rose's face, as if it were raining.

"I realise now why I came, what my purpose was. Aside from everything else. I had to give you something, it's not too late."

Merlin remembered the dragon's words when he met him the first time after Rose had come. He had known that Rose had great purpose in coming here.

Rose lifted her left hand and pulled on Merlin's shirt, painfully she lifted her upper body as far as she could and he leant down. The kiss was painful, emotionally and physically, tears fell down Rose's and Merlin's cheeks and it happened with the knowledge it could never happen again. But it was beautiful and perfect, as it finished Rose's hand left his shirt and he opened his eyes as he felt her lips leave his and she breathed in deeply and then smiled. He looked at her and she looked at him. A bittersweet end.

Rose slumped as gracefully as possible to the floor and smiled at Merlin. Then she winked and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Good Luck, Merlin," he shook his head, he didn't want her to go, he couldn't let her go not now, not when he had so many unanswered questions when he needed her so much, more than ever. "I'm not gone forever. I'll be there when you need me most."

Tears ran down both of their cheeks and Merlin's continued to fall onto Rose, and she looked up at him through the rain of tears. She looked into his eyes and his hers as she struggled for breath more and more until she let go, let go of the light, of her final breath and welcomed the darkness as her eyes closed. Merlin shook his head in denial and pulled her close to him, letting go off her right hand he had been holding onto so tightly and it fell to the side and into the water, into the aquamarine lake.

So the lake began to rise, but Merlin oblivious did not notice the magic, did not see the water climb but Arthur saw and ran over to his friend and grabbed his arm, pulled him back and they ran as the water rose higher and higher and a bright, blinding light shone across the lake. Merlin turned around, his hand shielding his eyes, as the light began to shrink he let his hand fall.

And he smiled.


End file.
